Jamie King, fire breathing half blood sorcerer!
by TheLightningThief42
Summary: 14 year old Jamie King is a new demigod. When Connor Stoll catches her eye, all of his world fades into her. Is she and Connor going to live happily ever after? Probably not. Sorry for the terrible summary! I do not own PJatO! Skip to chapter 11!
1. Protologue

"C'mon Connor, we have to give the new campers tours! Get your butt out of bed!" Travis said tome. But I didn't want to.

"I don't want to!" I said, how ironic. "Just go talk to your gilfriend and ask her to do it!" Travis sighed.

"Dude, Katie was the one who told me. Wait-is that what this is about? You don't have a girlfriend and everyone does?" Travis asked. Wow, good way to make me feel better. I groaned really loud in my pillow.

"Way to state the obvious, Travis!" I said. It sounded more like, 'fway phoo fate ve oviouth, fwavif!'

"Look, if you don't come, I'll take away the internet in your computer!" Travis said. Oh no he didn't! I shot up and glared at him.

"You wouldn't."

"We both know I would."

"Fine." I got up and tramped to the door, Travis stopped me.

"Um... Connor?" he said, trying not to laugh. "You might want to comb your hair, and put some pants on." I got wide yed and my face heated up. I quickly got dressed and when he wasn't looking, I pulled out my knife and put it against his neck.

"You will not speak of this, right?" I said. He gulped and nodded slightly.

"Alright, man, lets just get to The Big House." he said. I nodded and followed him. When we got there, there was about... ten people? My eyes focused on one, though. Everyone had name tags, and hers said _Jamie King_.

She had beautiful golden blonde curly hair that went down to 2 inches above her shoulders and stormy gray eyes. _Athena_ I thought. Athena wouldn't be mad if she dated me, right? She was wearing an orange Aeropostale shirt, jean short shorts, and nike's. Her skin looked sun kissed.

She was non-stop smiling, unlike Athena kids and was reading a book, _To Kill A Mockingbird_. She looked up to see Annabeth standing in front of her. She seemed to be asking Jamie some questions about the book. Jamie's expression was like saying, 'I know everything about this book, every line, by heart'.

She noticed me staring, and gave me a smile so bright that I was almost blinded.

"Attention campers," Chiron said. "We have new half-bloods, as you all have noticed. I will be signing you partners to help you get through camp and learn more things!" Wait- he didn't tell me _that_. He assigned names, one bye one.

"Jamie King and Connor Stoll!" He boomed, and my attitued brightened. I get to help _her!_ YES! I walked over to her and held out my hand.

"My name's Connor Stoll." I said, and she shook my hand.

"Jamie King. Nice to meet you, Connor." She said brightly. Oh yeah! Gettin her will be a piece of cake!

"Alright, you may be dismissed!" Chiron said, after naming the last couple-I mean partner group thingy. Everyone but Jamie and I disbursed. I turned to her and smiled.

"So, Jamie. What do you want to do first?" I asked her. She laughed a little.

"I don't know! I thought _you_ were supposed to show _me_, Connor Stoll." she said. I love it when she says my name.

"Well, first, let's get this boring tour over with and then we can do something actually fun." I said. She smiled evilly.

"I'm in the mood for pranking." She said. I jumped up and down. She laughed.

"Oh gods, I hope we don't have the same parent! That would be so weird." She made a curiouse face.

"What do you mean, that would be weird?" I blushed.

"Um... nothing. let's get this tour going." I said and started walking torward the arena. She followed beside me, making 'Oohs' and 'Ahs' as if the whole camp was the most beautiful pegasus that ever lived. When we got to the weapon shed, she made a loud, 'Ooooh!'

"Alright, Jamie. This is the weapon shed, lets find you a weapon, in this shed." I said and she laughed. We tried out weapons in the shed from bb guns to celestial bronze swords. We were exausted. I sat down on a box. Jamie made an 'ah' sound and walked over to a wall full of weapon diguised as jewelry.

She picked up a bracelet made of gold with alot of diamonds on it. She examined it, then pressed down on the biggest diamond. It turned into a 3 foot celestial bronze sword. She twisted it and did moves like a proffesional.

"Perfect!" She said. I laughed and we continued the tour. I stopped in shock as she started to glow. The campers around andmy stare. Chiron, who misteriously appeared, stood forward and we all bowed down to the girl who was looking at us like we were nuts. She was glowing blueish-green and at the top of her head, glowed a trident.


	2. Relationships suck real bad

_six months later..._

"Travis, Connor, ready?" I asked them. They nodded and smiled evilly.

So maybe I should tell you what I'm up to. Okay, really fast. We were going to do an awesome prank on Percy. There it is.

And maybe I should tell you what's going on in my life. Well, first of all, I changed my look. Now, before you get too crazy saying, 'But you were so pretty!' I know I was, but not as I am now. First, I got blue streaks in my hair, courtesy of the one and only Connor Stoll. My eyes now have specks of blue, that happened right after I was clamed.

My new outfit style: off the shoulder t-shirts, black skinny jeans, blue aeropostale (Mhm... Connor) shirts, jean and baggy shorts, still short shorts for Connor's amusement thankyou ver much, nike's, gladiator sandals, other. Fansy: (Connor bought all of these) tight red, electrict blue, and black just above the knee dresses, sometimes strapless, sometime long sleeve. Also, fish net tights and 2 inch heels.

And let me tell you, that crap is torture.

But anyway, so, really fast. I was cheated brutally by my ex, Blake, I got a blessing by Zues so I could fly, Apollo said I'm hot, and I kinda sorta kissed Connor. Great, right? Well, everything but the first part.

_**Flashback to breakup:**_

_** I was walking through the woods, happy. I had just pulled a prank on Connor and Travis. As I get to Zues' fist, I see two images. When I look closer, I see my boyfriend, Blake, kissing Drew! They were having a make-out session.**_

_** That's what it was at first, Then Drew got closer and it got more innapropriate. I started silently crying and left as soon as I could. I ran into the lake and start sobbing into an air bubble. Well, it doesn't have much air in now, doesn't it? Then I hear two farmiliar voices yell,**_

_**"JAMIE!" Travis and Connor. I can't let them see me like this. I choke back a sob and surface, only to see them soaking wet. I try to laugh, but all that comes out is tears that aren't meant to be.**_

_**"Hey, I thought I was in the water." I choke out, but it sounds pathetic. They look at me with conserned eyes.**_

_**"Have you been crying?" Connor asked. I sniffle and roll my eyes.**_

_**"No! Why would I cry?" I ask them. They shrug.**_

_**"Well, are you okay?" Travis asked.**_

_**"Of course I'm not! Why would I be okay if I saw my boyfriend having $e# with another girl!" I ask them. They gasp and hug me. I eventually hug back and sob in their shoulders.**_

_**"It's okay, sis. We got you." Travis said, and I, in a while, smiled. Then I realized I was soaking wet.**_

"GO!" Travis yelled. We quickly got under my bed. It had soda cans, my cell-phone, and my underwear under it.

"Ooh." Travis said, looking at my hot pink bra. I slap him.

"You pervert!" I whisper. Connor chuckled. Just then Percy came in, and he was covered in anchoves.

"Why would someone to this to the poor little fish?" He yelled, and stormed out of the cabin. As we got out from under the bed, we all have a laughing fit. I realize I'm still in my bikini; Connor and Travis made the plan up when I was in the water.

"Get out so I can change." I said. They both blush and go to the bathroom.

"Pass me a towel!" I said, and they did. Why didn't they just leave the cabin? I quickly change into a beaded empire waist off the shoulder shirt, **(Look it up on Google)** jean short shorts and blue nikes. I put my hair in a ponytail.

"Come on out!" I said. They came out blushing like crazy.

"What's up with your faces?" I asked them.

"NOTHING!" They said simultaeniously.

XXXXXXXX line! (Or not.)

Connor POV.

I can't believe what Travis made me do. He puched me to the crack in the door when Jamie was naked! That hormone crazed idiot!

"Come on out!" She yelled. We both came out, our faces red madly.

"What's up with your faces?" She asked us.

"NOTHING!" We say simultaeniously. She jumped up and smiled.

"Okay, okay! Just asking a simple question, gods. C'mon, let's get to dinner." She said and we followed her to the dining pavilion. As we got our food the one and only $$ in the world, Blake, walked up to her.

"Hey, Jamie." He said. She scowled at him.

"What do you want, $$ #0!e?" She asked him. He frowned.

"Just wanted to say I'm sorry for-"

"For having $e+ with Drew?"

"Um... yeah?"

"WELL TO LATE, BITCH!" She yelled, and punched his nose. Travis and I started laughing. Campers started to stare.

"Oh, and Drew?" Jamie said, turning her head in Drew's direction.

"Y-yeah?" Drew asked.

"You have a pimple." She said, and Drew screamed, running out of the pavilion. Jamie turned her attention back to Blake.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU SEX CRAVING WHORE!" She yelled in his face. She ran out of the pavilion and I followed.

X

Jamie POV.

"Wait up, Jamie!" Connor yelled, far behind me. I smiled. Only one guy in the world would follow a girl after she beat up her ex. I turned around, and frowned, trying to look mad. But I couldn't, it bothered me; his beautiful curly brown hair blowing in the wind, his sky blue eyes, sparkling in the darkness.

Did I tell you, I like Connor Stoll?

_**Flashback:**_

_** "C'mon Jamie! We gotta find our way out of here!" Connor yelled to me. We were way deep in the woods, trying to find our way out. Capture The Flag was probably over by now.**_

_**"I'm coming Stoll!" I yell to him. I was exausted. He stopped and I soon caught up. I heard a twig snap, and I leaped up into Connor''s arms, bridal style. Our faces were inches apart.**_

_**"Sorry." I whipered. He smiled.**_

_**"S'okay." He whisperes, leans down and kisses me. My eyes were open with shock at first, then I melted into the kiss. We kissed untill we couldn't breath anymore. Wehn he realeased, I ran deeper into the woods to think.**_

_** As I got to Zues' fist, I layed down and watched the stars. I thought of how I almost joined the Hunters because of Blake. And now I'm glad I didn't.**_

And that's when I realized,

I love Connor Stoll.

**A/N ****VERY IMPORTANT AND CRUSIAL!**

**For all of you who haven't read one of the reviews that I found really rude, here it is:**

**Zoids Fantatic:**

**Errr... Your main OC is very Mary-Sueish. Work on that, please.**

**Also, you need a disclaimer and an A/N. All stories need disclaimers, and an A/N is good for describing what's going on, as well as pointing out which POV this is from.**

**So just to tell you, she's mean so if I were you, I wouldn't read her stories. But that's just her problem and my opinion, so you can read them, even though their only about "Zoids".**

**I mean, I know it's not THAT mean, but as the writer of the story, I found it just plain messin with my mind. So thankyou for adding even more hurt in my life, "Zoids Fanatic".**

**P.S, did I mention she called me the great Sue writer and said I'm not ready for the "real world"?**

**REVIEW**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!**


	3. Wake up call

Connor POV.

Okay, so I admit it. I guess I do very much like Jamie King. But don't you _dare_ tell her that. Oh, who am I kidding? She'll never like me.

"CONNOR!" Jamie, just the person I wanted to talk to, came up to me, panting.

"Hey, have you seen Travis?" I asked her. She shook her head and put her hands on her knees.

"No, that's what I was going to talk to you about. See, Katie, Percy, Annabeth, and Travis ARE MISSING!" She said. I panicked.

"Oh my gods! What do we do?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Go see Chiron, of course! C'mon!" She said and we ran to the Big House. We didn't even knock.

"What do you want?" Mr. D asked.

"Look, Dinosaur or whatever! We really don't have time for your crappy attitude so why don't you just leave us alone! WHERE'S CHIRON?" Jamie rudely asked... Dinosaur. He clenched his fists and just pointed to Chrion's office. He whispered something like, 'I'm gonna kill her'. She and I ran to Chiron.

She burst the door open and Dean Martin music blared in the room. Jamie and I covered our ears just as he sang,

_'When the moon hits your eye,_

_Like a big pizza pie!_

_Thats Amore!'_

Chiron finally turned the music off.

"Oh, hello children. How may I help you?" He asked us.

"Katie, Percy, Annabeth, and Travis are missing!" Jamie said.

"Yeah, Chiron! We need a quest!" I pleaded.

"Calm down, children. Now, have you looked around the camp?" Chiron asked. I looked at Jamie.

"The whole perimeter and everywhere else!" Jamie said.

"Alright, alright, children! I'll announce it at dinner. Meanwhile, it's time for lunch. You don't want to be late for kitchen duty, now do you?" he asked us. We sighed and left.

Ugh... stupid kitchen duty. Jamie put on her gloves.

"I can't believe Chiron's making us do this." She said, scrubbing some cheese from pizza off the plate. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, your half-brother and my brother are missing, and all you can think about is cheese? For Zues' sake, Jamie, We _have_ to do something!" I said. She sighed.

"Pft, I know that!"

"But were do we go?"

"Well," she said, scrubbing some mac n cheese, "I've been getting some empathy links from Percy in my sleep."

"And?"

"Ugh... Connor, tell me, what does Travis love?"

"Pranks, so?"

"Other than pranks!"

"I guess money."

"And were can you win money?"

"The lottery."

"No, _where_? Not _how_."

"I guess... a casino." She smiled and nodded.

"And what only casino has monsters?" I thought a moment.

"I don't know. Alot could have them." She rolled her eyes.

"But what does Katie love?"

"Flowers."

"And what casino is named after a flower?" Then it dawned on me.

"No," I said.

"Yes." she stated.

"Gods, the Lotus Hotel and Casino!" I hit my head, I'm so stupid.

"But Connor, there's something wrong with this picture." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked her. She breathed on her plate then dabbed it with a wash cloth. She looked at me as she started another plate.

"Where does Annabeth fit in on this?" She asked me. I sighed.

"This is too difficult-"

"For your tiny little brain?" she interrupted me.

"No! Jamie, I'm serious. And you're right. Where _does_ Annabeth fit in on this?" She shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to ask Rachel." She said. I wrinkled my nose at the stench of beer. Must be Dinosaur's drink.

"I guess so." I said. She sighed.

"Stupid dishes." I nodded in agreement.

"You know, you should lead the quest, if we get it." she said.

"What do you mean, _if we get it_?" I asked.

"Well, you don't always get what you want." She said. I started singing,

"You can't always get what you want! But if you try some time, you just might find, you get what you need!" It's one of my favorite songs. She laughs.

"Well, we certainly do need this. But you like rock and roll?" She asked

"Yeah," I said. "What music do you like?"

"Mostly rock. I love Maroon 5, though. One time I went a whole month singing that song in class without getting detention. The last day, everyone started singing 'Misery' by Maroon 5 and that's how I got detention. I was fun, though."

"Cool! Hey, do you have that fake lip stick for me?" She nodded and pulled some out of her pocket. I was going to pick on Drew for the crap she caused for Jamie. She uses the lipstick, and her lips turn green. They stay like that for a week.

She deserves it. She and Blake are the reason Jamie was emo for a whole month. She even had a few scars on her arms. That's until Travis and I found out. She was seconds away from killig herself.

She started singing.

"I didn't hear what you were saying.  
>I live on raw emotion baby<br>I answer questions never maybe  
>And I'm not kind if you betray me.<br>So who the hell are you to say we  
>Never would have made it babe.<p>

_[Bridge]_

If you needed love  
>Well then ask for love<br>Could have given love  
>Now I'm taking love<br>And it's not my fault  
>Cause you both deserve<br>What is coming now  
>So don't say a word<p>

_[Chorus]_

Wake up call  
>Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed<br>Don't you care about me anymore?  
>Don't you care about me? I don't think so.<br>Six foot tall  
>Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead<br>He won't come around here anymore  
>Come around here? I don't think so.<p>

_[Breakdown]_

Would have bled to make you happy  
>You didn't need to treat me that way<br>And now you beat me at my own game  
>And now I find you sleeping soundly<br>And your lovers screaming loudly  
>Hear a sound and hit the ground<p>

_[Bridge]_

If you needed love  
>Well then ask for love<br>Could have given love  
>Now I'm taking love<br>And it's not my fault  
>Cause you both deserve<br>What's coming now

So don't say a word"

I started singing with her.

_"[Chorus]_

Wake up call  
>Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed<br>Don't you care about me anymore?  
>Don't you care about me? I don't think so.<br>Six foot tall  
>Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead<br>He won't come around here anymore  
>Come around here?<br>I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad

_[Breakdown]_

I'm so sorry darling  
>Did I do the wrong thing?<br>Oh, what was I thinking?  
>Is his heart still beating?<p>

Woah oh ohh

_[Chorus]_

Wake up call  
>Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed<br>Don't you care about me anymore?  
>Don't you care about me? I don't think so.<br>Six foot tall  
>Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead<br>He won't come around here anymore  
>Come around here anymore? I don't feel so bad<p>

Wake up call  
>Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed<br>Don't you care about me anymore?  
>Don't you care about me? I don't think so.<br>Six foot tall  
>Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead<br>He won't come around here anymore  
>No, he won't come around here. I don't feel so bad<p>

I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)  
>I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)<br>I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)  
>Care about me? I don't feel so bad.<br>Wake up call  
>Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed<br>Don't you care about me anymore?"

We were singing really loud, so I wasn't surprised when I heard clapping. Everyone in camp could've heard.

"Oh gods, the pizza's stuck!" Jamie yelled.


	4. A quest

**A/N VERY IMPORTANT.**

** You know that rude reviewer I wrote in the other chapter? Well, the PM's aren't really nice, so maybe I should just stop the story? I know she's gonna say I'm whining again, but should I? And I'm not asking you, Zoids Fanatic.**

Jamie POV.

Well, it's dinner time. Just great. Connor and I walked into the pavilion and sit down at our tables. Chiron stomped his foot.

"Hello, campers. Sorry for the interruption, but we have some bad news." He said, and looked at me and Connor. We stood up on our benches.

"Katie, Percy, Annabeth, and Travis are missing." I said, and murmurs filled the room. The fire went from yellow to orange and three feet tall to 6 feet tall. Chiron stomped his foot again. Connor spoke,

"And Jamie and I figured out were they are." he looked at me for support, and I nodded.

"Well, I've been getting empathy links from Percy they are at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. But, Annabeth just might not be." I announced. There was alot of chit-chat fromt the crowd. Chiron stomped again.

"But what do you mean she might not be?" Malcom called from the Athena table.

"Well, she didn't seem to fit in the picture. See, Katie loves flowers, right?"-everyone nodded in agreement-"and Travis loves money. So of course that's were they go. PLus in one empathy link I saw Percy in a hot tub, he said that's were he was, then when he was about to say something about Annabeth, the image faded.

"So he must be there. They could've been on a quest or mission or something. But Annabeth could be lost. We have to consult Rachel." I insisted, and Connor nodded.

"We _need_ this quest! Jamie's right, about everything. Even thought she can be as dumb as Percy sometimes-" He mumbled the last part.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, and someone from Ares said,

"Oooh... he's in trouble." I scowled at Connor.

"You got that right." I said, and there was some laughter in the crowd by Connor's face. The fire grew four more feet and is now orangish-red.

"Anyway, as I was saying, this is going to take more than two people to do it! Dinosaur- I mean, Dynosus, I think you should decide." I said. Dinosaur glared at me and I gulped. He was some how going to get me in this.

"I'm glad you asked. I choose Drew, Blake, Clarrise, Malcom, Andrea West, Lilly Musso, Alexa Nix, Demetri Cross (boy), Ally Freeman, Jerold Renall, Katie Knapp, Chris Bryant, and Adam Rabishaw." OH NO HE DIDN'T! Adam's my 13 year old cousin, and Chris is my brother! He can't do this! And Drew and Blake, Hades no! But I was pretty excited Katie and Lilly get to come.

**(A/N Hey, can you guys just forget the whole, I love him/her stuff, as if it never happened? Connor still likes her, but she doesn't like him because of her last break up. THNX!)**

"Excuse me? Oh, no thanks. I guess we'll just have to leave them-" Connor interrupted me.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"Get over it."

"And you just suck it up and accept the fact that no way in Hades am I going on a quest with them!" I pointed to Drew and Blake. They paled. I stormed off to my cabin and lay my head on my pillow. I heard footsteps.

"Go away, Stoll! Or I swear Percy won't be the only one missing!" I yelled. Connor poked me.

"James?" a little boy asked. It was my little brother, Chris. It's crazy, that he has to go. Why had Dynosus chosen so much people? Why my family? Adam and Chris could get hurt. Chris was only nine! And Alexa Nix, the only daughter of Artemis, why her? She was only ten, too. Could it be revenge of her mother's mistake?

"What, Chris?" I asked him. I got up on my elbow. He was smiling.

"Do I really get to go on a quest?" he asked. I sighed. How come littler kids didn't learn how dangerous this stuff is? Seriously, it's almost as dangerous as watching Jack Black in concert without ear plugs.

"Don't be excited, Chris. Biggest chance, you could die. The most you could hope is that your arm won't get cut off." I didn't mean to scare him like that, but of course I did. He had the face of my classmates when I was in 4th grade. It was just a prank. We went to Ground Zero, and in a certain place, I waved and said,

"Hey Laura!" It was stupid and harmless, but it scared the death out of the other kids, they started screaming and rambling around, so of course, I got detention. I didn't even know elementary school had dentention.

"What?" asked Chris. I shook my head at his horrification. Is that a word? I thought it, so it must be. Ironic, just like how means fear of long words.

"Nothing." I said, and waved my hand for him to go to his bed. I thought then and fell asleep. When I woke up, I cme up with an awesome idea.

Surely monsters will notice me. They'll catch my scent. I ran to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door. Lacy answered.

"Hey Lace, I need some perfume, and a makeover." I said. The perfume will mask my scent, and the look will atleast fend them off so they won't know me for atleast five minutes. Lacy brightened at this request.

"Why? Going on a date with Connor-?" She started.

"No! Just for monsters. Can I come in now?" I asked, and she saddened a bit. She looked back in her room.

"Um... I don't think that's a good idea." she said. I rolled my eyes and pushed through her, only to find Drew and Blake kissing. I gulped but sucked it up, and turned to Lacy.

"Bathroom, shall we?" I asked, and she seemed surprised. Drew and Blake stopped kissing, and turned to me.

"Oh, hey guys. Just getting a make over. You may resume." I said, but they didn't go back. Blake scratched his head and said,

"Um... Jamie? Are you okay?" I laughed.

"Well, of course I'm okay! How are you, bad? Terrible? A sex craving bitch? I always knew!" Lacy laughed and I skipped to the bathroom, trying not to giggle at a shocked looking Blake.

"Girl, you are _freaking_ awesome. I need to learn from you." Lacy saqid, closing the bathroom door. I smiled.

"Proffesionals always know. Here's a good one I used when Connor and I were joking around. Connor asked, 'Hey baby, what's your sign?' and I said, 'Do not enter.' " Lacy had a laughing fit. At the end she snorted and gasped for air.

"Oh gods, Jamie! That was awesome!" She said.

"You have alot to learn, young grasshopper." I said.

"Did you get that from Connor?"

"Maybe..."

"Anyways, I guess this is gonna take alot of work." She said, picking up a strand of my hair. I grabbed the hair and lay it down.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Alot."

"Well, excu-u-use me!" She laughed and turned me around so I wasn't facing the mirror. I heard snaps, and saw my hair falling.

"Aw, goodbye hair. Hey! I named that one Alfred." I said, and she stopped.

"First of all, you name your hair? And second of all, how do you know that one is Alfred?"

"Easy. Yes, I do. And by my calculations-"

"Nevermind." I laughed. I just said that complicated word because I knew she wouldn't bother me about the question. She should have noticed, that one strand of hair, was red.

She turned me around, and I gasped. My hair was now strawberry blonde, and at the bottom it was black. It was about 3 inches lower than my shoulders and was completely straight. I was tan, olive skin. My lips were cherry red and Lacy said they'll stay like that. I was beautiful. I always feared being changed by Aphrodite girls, but with what Lacy did, now I'm just plain happy. I smelled like cinnimon.

"Oh, Lacy! I'm hot!" I said and she laughed.

"And your payment, cute girl comebacks." She said and now it was my turn to laugh.

"Deal." I gave her a hug and walked out of the bathroom. Blake and Drew were still there, staring at me.

"See you idiots!" I said happily and left the cabin to go to breakfast. As I walked into the pavilion, boys seemed to stare. I glared at them to look away. I didn't like all the attention. I just wanted to be left alone. I turned to glare at another guy, but when I did I figured out it was Connor Stoll. That idiot.

We are only friends, that's all. I just can't have a relationship with someone after the brutal one I went through. I sat down at my table and smiled at my little brother, who seemed to stare too.

"Hey, little brother." I reached across the table to scruff his hair. He smiled.

"Uh... who are you ad why are you calling me little brother?" He asked me and I laughed.

"Oh, Chris, it's me! Jamie." I said, giving him a flick on his forehead. He put his hand on it.

"No, seriously, who _are_ you?" He asked. I shrugged and realized I didn't have any food. I got up and got a waffle. As I was picking up some bacon, Connor spoke,

"Hi Jamie." I looked at him with curiousity.

"Stoll, are you okay?" I asked him, and he smiled. He looked relieved.

"Oh tank goodness. You _are _Jamie." He smirked. Gods, why does he always have to trick me?

"Coming for food or just to pick on me?" I asked. He grinned.

"Try the second one." He said. I glared at him.

"You can go now." I said and his face seemed to sadden. He left to his table and I smiled. I finally got rid of him. I thought I never would.


	5. The Two Twin Towers

I woke up and quickly got packed. I must of been late. Even Chris wasn't there! I took a shower, brushed my teeth, pulled on my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and DC ladies rebound high tops. **(A/n look the shoes up on google!) **I put my hair up in a fish net braid and left for Half-Blood Hill. When I got there, I realized I _was_ the last one. Oops. Well, atleast Katie, Lilly and... Connor (I guess he's okay) are there. Maybe then I wouldn't be totallly boreded out.

"Alright, you guys ready?" I asked, and they all nodded. Argus waved us to the bus and we hopped on.

"So, who knows where the Casino is?" I asked, and Demetri raised his hand. **(A/N Omg! I totally forgot they had to consult the Oracle! Oh, well.) **Demetri is a buff son of Hades. He has dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and dark clothes. No need to say more. Anyway, so he raised his meaty hand and said,

"I know. Los Vegas." Well, duh. We all know that.

"But what exact location?" I asked, and he shrugged. I sighed.

"Well, that sure did help out alot."

As we approached New York, Argus ordered us to leave, because he can't go any furthure. We said our thanks, and he drove off. I turned to everyone else.

"So I guess we should get going. We could take a cab-" I said.

"Too dangerous. Could be monsters." Connor said.

"In a cab?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry." I nodded.

"So no cab, and definately no bus, and we don't have a car..." I looked expectantly at Connor, who grinned.

"We really need a car." I said.

"No way," Lilly said. "The goody two shoes Jamie King, is willing to steal a car?" I glared at her, and she paled. Good, I'm getting better at that. I guess learning from Clarrise wasn't a total waste.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. And it's not like I haven't stole one in my whole entire life of sixteen years." I said. Katie gasped.

"You, _you_, stole a car? When?" I laughed.

"What? Do you think I was just going to wast my life as a seven year old?" I said and darted to the crowded city without a further responce. I looked back to see if they were coming. Connor was close behind, he was the child of Hermes, and everyone else was trailing from a pretty slow speed.

"C'mon guys! Catch up! Even though it's still the mornin' doesn't mean you can't be fast! Tell you what, ya'll hurry up and I'll buy us frozen yogurt!" I yelled back to them. Not only did they cheer, but they also sped up.

"What about the car?" Connor asked, he seemed dissapointed. I just remembered we needed one.

"Maybe soon!" I yelled back. We ran for about five minutes, then I stopped, seeing that Andrea had.

"Hey, Andie!" I called to her. "We need to go-" I stopped as I noticed what she was staring at. There I was, in front of two gaping square holes, with rubbish from the pieces of the buildings that lay before them. I, as everyone else, was staring at the two twin towers.

Andrea bent down on her knees and buried her face in her hands. I rembered, this was how her mother died. I walked over to her and patted her shoulder.

"My mom w-was a first responder." she started. "I told her to come down, b-but she wouldn't. I stood th-there and waited for her. But all I saw, the l-last of her, was her... a-arm falling through the window beside m-me. I knew it was hers. It had the s-same nail polish, the same long cut f-from an accident. the same bracelet I gave her the day before."

Everyone in our group was crowded around her, and when I saw her take a hand from her eyes, she had a pool of water in them. Her eyes were blood-shot. I couldn't imagine my mother dying like that, even though my mom's death was pretty close to as bad.

She pulled out a bracelet. It had gold, purple, and blue beads on it. It had one charm, an acoustic guitar. I realized this was her mother's bracelet. The same one from her story.

"He didn't even try to help!" Andrea yelled angrily. She started to throw the bracelet, but stopped herself before she could. I noticed she was talking about her dad, Apollo. I sat down next to her.

"I know how you feel," I said, but she stopped me.

"No, no you don't! Your mother didn't even come close to as much pain my mother did when she died! I could feel her when she was killed! Your mother just drowned! That's nothing compared to my mother!" She yelled, and just then she ran off into a crowd of tourists. I stood up and looked at my group.

"Well, c'mon! We have to find her!" I yelled at them, and we ran off looking for Andrea.

As I ran, I couldn't help but think of how my mother died. She didn't just drown, I think she might have been pulled in. I remembered her. We were being painted by an artist outside in New York. Then all of a sudden, she fell in the water. Or atleast that's what I thought. I saw a blue girl with white hair in the water. She had a mermaids tail, though. She was choking my pale mom.

Mom screamed and kicked, only making her swallow more water. I just stood there like a deer in the head lights. My mom struggled, but soon her movement was gone. Her eyes were wide open, all black and no white in them. Her skin was as white as a ghosts. The mermaid then smiled at me, and swam away.

The man walked over, and accused me of drowning her. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I went into court and was the new most hated girl in America, for killing her mom. Even though I didn't.

Only when I was claimed, was when I realized, it was my father's wife, Amphitrite. Why would she do that to my mother? I thought maybe Poseidon ordered her to, but I knew it was crazy. I still hated him for that so called "crazy" thought, though.

I also realized what the painter thought was the mist. Were the fates playing a cruel trick on me? Or did they do that to ruin my life? Will I do something wrong, and their trying to get me killed before I can do it?

If that wasn't it, then what was?

I let a tear escape from my eyes. I didn't even bother to wipe it away. I just kept running. I couldn't dwell on my horrible past. I had to find Andrea.

But I couldn't just let it go like that. Forcing myself to forget, it makes me think more about it. About my breakup, my careless dad, my mother, my other horrible experiences...

I remebered how I had to move to different schools so many times, how my family wouldn't accept me. I remembered one time when I was running, I had an experience with a hell hound...

_Flashback:_

_ I ran through the woods, the cops on my tail. I found a cave near by, and slid under the confind space. I heard footsteps. Flashlights came right beside the cave. I then saw, a ring I gave to my mother, on the ground._

_ A cop picked it up and called to one of his co workers. They talked for a while, then put it in a zip block bag. I wanted to yell at them for taking it, but I knew I wuld have to go back to my abusive foster home._

_ I just sat there and silently cried until they left. I got up and brushed the dirt of my jeans, then I heard a growl. I turned around, and there before me stood a hell hound._

_ It must have been 13 feet long. It had fuzzy black hair, very yellow teeth, and slobber coming from it's mouth. It barked, and the ground shook. His breath smelled like anchoves with rotten eggs and like a locker filled with dirty socks from a football player who just practiced for 15 hours straight._

_ I stood there like a lunatic. It got in a running position and charged at me. I went out of my trance, luckily, and side stepped to the right. It hit it's head on a large tree and shook it. Both his head, and the tree. Then he turned to me and growled._

_ I thought I was done for. To my (not-so) surprise, he charged again and knocked me down. Slobber fell from his mouth and on my face. It got in my hair. Even a tinnie bit got in my mouth and I spit it out on the hell hound's face, which of course, only made it angrier._

_ It's tail was flailing, and once it hit my leg, I screeched. It felt like my face just got hit by a boulder. I looked around to find something sharp. Right, up, left. Left is awesome. I saw a sharp stick. I reached, and the hell hound's grip only got tighter._

_ I finally grasped it in my hands, and it scratched my stomach. I yelled out in pain. The pain made me drop the stick. Just then, I felt a power that emerged me, and a geizer sprung from the ground, engulfing me with water. I felt alot better, but my cut didn't go anywhere._

_ I stared at the geizer in amazement. But I realized what thing was on me. I pushed and pushed and it finally flew off. I reached down and got the stick, then tackling the hell hound, and stabbing it._

_ The hell hound was a cheese powder bomb made only by Hermes himself. _**(It was a metaphor, Hermes didn't actually make it!)**

I unvoluntarily let a tear escape and run down my cheek. I then heard a scream. I looked at the others and we all nodded. We then ran to the direction of the scream.

It was Andrea, fighting the Nemean Lion.

**A/N: So I realized I forgot the part when they consult the Oracle, (Rachel.) So here is the prophecy:**

**A god will get to see their son,**

**Therefore a girl to see her loved one,**

**There will be a turn for the worst,**

**and a daughter of Poseidon forever cursed.**

**HERE IS THE SCENE FOR THE ORACLE!**

I walked to the pavilion. Chiron said he needed to see me. As I walked in, I see that all the quest members are there.

"Ah, my child. We have an important meeting in disscusion, asou may see." Chiron said. I nodded and sat down next to Connor.

"What's this about?" I whispered in his ear.

"No idea." he whispered. Chiron started to speak,

"As you all know, we have a quest ahead of us."_everyone nodded their heads in agreement-" and we need a quest leader." We all nodded again.

"Well if anyone, it should be Connor. I mean, his own brother is missing." I said.

"But your half-brother is missing, too." he said and I shook my head.

"Yes, half-brother. As in not by DNA. Travis is your brother, your _real_ brother."

"Well, first, your the daughter of Poseidon. Meaning you're more powerful. Second, I decline, so there's no way I'm doing it." I silently cursed.

"Stupid loop-holes." I muttered.

"I think Jamie should do it." Malcom said, earning a death glare from me.

"Who else approves of Jamie leading the quest?" Chiron asked, and everyone raised there hands.

"Then it's settled, Jamie, please consult the Oracle." Chiron said. I crossed my hands over my chest.

"Fine." I huffed, and stiffly walked out of the Pavilion. But before I left, I shot a glare at Connor.

As I walk in to the cave, I see Rachel doing some weird chant.

"Uh, Rachel?" I asked, and she jumped.

"Oh, hello Jamie. A quest, I guess?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, yeah. So let's get this over with." I said. She closed her eyes, and they immediately openned wide, and green smoke came from her mouth.

"_A god will get to see their son,_

_ Therefore a girl to see her loved one,_

_ There will bea turn for the worst,_

_ And Poseidons daughter forever cursed."_

She turned back to normal and smiled, as if nothing ever happened. Just then I blacked out.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Wanna make me kiss Nico? PLEASE LET IT BE THE THIRD ONE!**


	6. AN new name

**HEY GUYS!**

**So, I'm gonna change the name of the story! Because "The Love That We Share"? Really? It's a stupid name! So it's gonna be called, "Not what you expected." THANKS!**


	7. YOU PERV!

The nemean lion started to charge at Andrea, which she luckily blocked. I pulled out my sword.

"Hey, fur brain!" I yelled to it. "How 'bout you fight someone stronger than you, wimp!" I charged at him and slashed. He dodged. Tourists started to scream.

"Get out of here!" Drew yelled to them, which they did. Fuck her and her charm speak powers!

"Demetrii, summon some dead! Malcom, make a plan! Clarrise, get gome sharp things! Lilly, summon some fire! Alexa, make some plants! Katie and Adam, bows and arrows ready! Blake, get Chris the hell out of here! Drew, shut up and play with your make up!" The all did as told. Drew seemed happy to not have to get a broken nail.

Demtri summoned a few dead people. They charged at the nemean lion, and it quickly scattered them to pieces. Malcom made up a quick plan of where everyone should be positioned. Clarrise found a few sharp things and threw them at the lion, which easily dodged them. Lilly threw fire balls at got its tail on fire.

Alexa sprouted some vines around the lions feet. Drew fixed her mascara. I flew up,-courtesy of Zues- and started slashing at the lion. Katie accidentaly missed a shot and her bow hit my sword, making it fly ouut of my hand.

"KATIE!" I yelled. She made an apologetic smile. I started to get tired. Hey, a girl can't fly all day. I landed, and figured out that the Nemean Lion had escaped the vines. Arrows were flying everywhere, Alexa tried to rap it in vines to no avail, and fire burned part of my leg. I saw my sword. I struggled to reach it.

The lion then landedon top of me. Luckily, I had just enough arm length to get my sword and and stab the Nemean Lion to dust. I got up, and then fell back again and fainted.

Connor POV **(HA! Something different! Yes, he fought too. He fought while Jamie struggled to get her sword.)**

I saw that poor Jamie passed out on the ground. Our quest leader passed out! I walked over to her, exausted, and picked her up. She looked awesome when she fought, but don't you _dare_ tell her that. I turned to everyone else.

"C'mon guys. Lets find a place to stay for the night." I said.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why don't they just get a motel? Well, good question. Why would a motel let in eleven dirty teenagers with weapins? I know, doesn't in any way make sence to me either why they wouldn't.

So we found a clearing in the woods. It took us an hoour to find any actual plant life. It had a lake and was completely flat and had flowers. We set up tents, all in a row, and made a place in the middle for a camp fire.

Jamie woke up and sat up on her elbows. She tried to stand up, but fell down. I caught her before she could completely fall.

"You should get some sleep." I said. She struggled to stand up, and finally did.

" i think I already had enough of that." She scowled at me. She called everyone over.

"Alright, seeing as how dirty we are, we should bathe in the lake." Guys started taking off their shirts, but Jamie stopped them in disgust.

"Girls first. Then guuys. Then I'll bathe Chris." She said sternly, and shot a death glare at them. Cue the awkward silence. She stood there staring at them intently.

"WELL?" She yelled at all the boys, including me. We all walked away into the woods. But Blake had other ideas...

Jamie POV** (A/N: I felt very uncomfortable writing this!)**

I stripped off my clothes and dove in the lake. I luckily brougth soap and Clarrise brought towels. I kept my face down. I know we all have the same parts but it just seemed wrong and lesbian to have to look at other girls, naked.

But this was just one of those times when I had took look.

Now I know what you're thinking, "She's looking because she's lesbian!" Now if you think that, F you! I was looking becuase I heard voices. _Boy_ voices. I looked up, and saw Connor, and Blake, looking at us.

Connor POV

It is sooo not what you think! I saw Blake sneaking torward the trees, in the clearing where the girls were bathing, _naked_. They were naked and he was trying to sneak a peek! I ran to the perverted idiot. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't.

"Dude, what the hades are you doing?" I whispered/yelled at him. I heard a gasp and turned to the direction of the girls. Big mistake. Jamie looked up and covered herself.

"CONNOR! BLAKE! YOU-insert all cuss words in the dictionary here- PERVERTED IDIOTS!" Jamie yelled. The other girls turned to us and gasped. They then grabbed towels and started cursing at us.

"LOOK AWAY!"Jamie ylled. We did. As soon as I turned back, Jamie slapped me. She had on only a towel. I grasped my cheek.

"OW! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I yelled. and she slapped me again.

"OH YEAH? YOU TWO PERVERTED IDIOTS LOOKING AT NAKED GIRLS BATHING? IS THAT NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?" She slapped me again.

"I swear to gods that's not what happened! Blake's the perverted idiot, NOT ME! I tried to stop him!" I defeneded myself. She rolled her eys.

"YOU TRIED TO STOP HIM? HOW? BY GRABBING HIS WRIST, PULLING HIM HERE AND MAKING HIM WATCH US?" she asked. "I thought I knew you better then that." She whispred in my ear and with one sad and hurt look, she stormed into her tent.

The tent I set up with flowers, a cot, a wireless radio, andsome snacks. The other girls stormed off into their tents. I felt like punching Blake. I'll do that when everyone has clothes on. I stripped off my clothes, left them in the forest, and jumped in the water.

It was freezing.

"JAMIE!" I yelled. I could picture her smiling like an idiot.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" She holars back at me. All the girls laugh as if they secretly made a plan of this. I sighed and silently bathed, too numb to feel the freezing water. _She trusted me_. I thought. _She trusted me like she trusted Blake. And now, gone._

I let a tear escape my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. _Be a man_. I thought. _Just not _this_ man._ I loved Jamie, but she didn't love me. I knew that. But I knew she did actually love me, as a brother. And now even that has gone away.

She loves me? No. She likes me? No. She totally hates my a**? Hades yeah. I got out and went to the forest for my clothes. They weren't there. I looked all around for them. Then I went back to the clearing. MY TENT WAS GONE! Everything was gone!

I am naked. I have no clothes. I crushed the girl of my dreams. Best day ever, right?

Jamie POV

"Girls, c'mon!" I silently yelled to them. "Connor's in the forest! HURRY!" Nobody left.

"How do we know it's not Blake?" Lilly asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Puh-lease! Really? Connor had his hands on Blake's wrists, meaning he pulled him here, AND Blake was obviously trying to get out of his grip-"

"And how do you know that?" Clarrsie asked. "Last I knew Blake was the one who cheated on you and had you know what with another girl!" She turned her head in disgust to Drew, who was playing with her make up.

"Whatever. I'll think about it. But for all we know what I said could be true. So, HURRY UP AND LET'S GO!" I yelled and they hurried. We unset Connor's tent and stored it in my cabin. Why my cabin? I hate that I have no idea.

I heard Connor scream my name. I snickered.

"YEAH?" I yelled back at him.

"BRING ME MY CLOTHES!"

"NO CAN DO!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO COME IN THERE?"

"FINE!" I threw his clothes out of my tent. I found a coke and threw it on them so his clothes were now stained. I also threw out his tent stuff.

"OOWWW!" He yelled. Oops.


	8. Camie?

Jamie POV

I was peacefully asleep. Until I heard a noice. I grabbed my bracelet and turned it into a sword and left my tent. I saw a figure, but it wasn't human. I approached and it neighed. Wait-what?

_Hey captain!_ a farmiliar voice rang in my head.

"Goldilocks?" I whispered.

_Who else?_ She asked. Goldiliocks is my pegasus. She's white and it looks like she has diamonds on her. But her hair is golden. Her eyes are like the sea itself.

_Aw, thanks captain!_ she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. Okay, don't Tell me why you're here!" I whispered.

_Harsh. Well, you didn't groom me before you left! You always groom me! My hair isn't beautiful now! I need to look good for blackjack!_ She said. I rolled my eyes. She always had a huge crush on Percy's pegasus, blackjack. And he liked her back. Atleast they have some romance in their lives.

_Whatevs. I heard you need some transportation!_

"Thanks. Why don't you just go to sleep? See ya in the mornin." I said, yawned and walked back to my tent. I, of course, had a dream.

_Dream:_

There stood in front of me, a man with jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was very tan and had on a hawaiian shirt and kahkis.

"Dad?" I asked. He smiled a very warm smile.

"Hello, Jamie. How have you been?" he asked. I felt like laughing at him.

"Are you serious? Oh, I'm doing fine! **(sarcasm) **How's your wife?" I asked. He frowned. I was furiouse with him.

"You have every right to be mad at me, but not Amphitrite-"

"NOT AMPHITRITE? SHE KILLED MY MOM! SO YOU DON'T EVEN CARE?" I yelled at him. I figured he would blast me to pieces, but he just sighed.

"of course I care about Lidia's death-"


	9. AN should I?

**A/N Hi! Should I re-start the story and make it better? nI'm rereading the books ad I want to make it more realisti! SHOULD I? Please, tell me!**


	10. A very, very important AN

**Hey guys! So I'm gonna post the chapter, and ya'll tell me weather I should keep going or continue with the previous way of the story!**

**P.S. I really like this one better! But it's your decision.**


	11. Bear Men At The Skating Rink

**Chapter 1: Jamie**

** "C'mon, slow poke!" Jamie King yelled to her best friend, Kathryn Knapp. Jamie was skating expertly, backwards, while Kathryn was busy falling on her bottom. Jamie rolled her eyes and went to help Kathryn up.**

** "Maybe we should... ugh! Get some pizza." Kathryn suggested, trying to slide on her bottom off the rink. Jamie laughed at her best friend. She skated off the rink, her golden curls bouncing and her hands behind her back.**

** Kathryn gripped her hands on the bench and finally was able to get up. She glared at Jamie.**

** "Not funny, James." She said, effortlessly skating-and falling- over to Jamie. "The food is on you." Kathryn then fell on some pizza that was left on the floor. Jamie tried not to laugh, to no avail.**

** "Actually, the food's on you." Jamie said.**

** "One medium pizza with bacon, ham, sausage, and extra cheese please." Kathryn said to the counter boy. Jamie shook her head, disgusted.**

** "And I'll have a small cheese pizza with pinapples." Jamie said. She was a vegetarian. **_**I can't believe how people could eat meat! Poor animals...**_** Jamie thought, handing the guy a ten dollar bill. He winked at her and she just rolled her eyes and went to her seat.**

** As they ate their pizza, all Jamie could think about was her dream last she had the night before.**

** In her dream, there was the boy. The boy that has been showing up in her dreams for the past six months. The same curly brown hair, striking tirquoise eyes, and well built body. He seemed to be looking right at her. Soon others joined in. They crowded Jamie, and started to push her to the edge of a cliff.**

** "Help!" They screeched like zombies. They wouldn't stop. Jamie tried to scream, but she couldn't. She looked down the cliff, and saw a boy with dazzling sea green eyes, jet black messy hair, and a good tan. One girl screeched and ran to the edge. She had hair just like Jamie's, stormy gray eyes, and almost pale skin. Her eyes were wide in shock.**

** She jumped off the cliff.**

** Jamie tried once again to scream, but she just couldn't.. She knew this was a dream, yet it seemed so real.**

** Jamie just couldn't get the dream out of hre head! She knew all of it was real. She knew the cliff was real, the girl was real, the same guy that she's seen a million times before was all real! God, why couldn't she just dream of bunnies in a field of tulips?**

** "Who eats pinapples on a pizza?" Kathryn asked, shaking Jamie out of her thoughts. She shrugged.**

** "Apparently, me." She said, taking a giant bite out of her pizza and chewing on it, opened mouthed, just to prove how much better it is than meat. Kathryn gagged.**

** "Alright, alright! Just stop!" She yelled. Jamie did as told. Once they finished their pizza's and took their skates off, Jamie thought she saw a shadow. She looked around, but nothing was there.**

** They went outside, and heard two growls. ****(Can I please just skip the fighting? I'm too lazy. THNX!) **

** So then Agrius was stabbbed. He disolved into dust. Agrius was popcorn powder in a thunderstorm. But the thing that surprised Jamie even more, was the person who stabbed it.**

** So farmiliar. Curly brown hair, dazzling blue eyes, well built body. This was the guy in her dreams. They were both breathing heavily, his chest going in... out... in... out. She couldn't speak, or smile, or anything.**

** They were a foot apart, and he seemed just as dazed. Well, not as much as her. He held out his hand.**

** "Hi," he said. "My name's Connor Stoll." Jamie didn't shake his hand. She just stared. He slowly pulled his hand back.**

** "Awkward!" Kathryn said, popping her head over Jamie's shoulder. Jamie pointed weakly to Connor Stoll.**

** "You," She croaked. "I know you!" He gave a smirk. She guessed thats what he did, instead of smiling. Then he got serious.**

** "Oh, gods. No time for that! We have to get to camp." He said. Jamie shook her head, trying to lose her daze.**

** "Wait, wait, wait! What camp? What were those things?" She asked.**

** "Yeah!" Kathryn confirmed. Jamie looked at her and rolled her eyes. She crossed he arms on her chest and turned to Connor, tapping her feet.**

** "We aren't going anywhere with you until you tell us what's going on!" She said. She didn't look any brave considering it looked like it was about to snow. She was only wearing a long sleeve green shirt, white puffy vest, black skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, and tennis shoes.**

** "Okay..." Connor said. "I didn't want to have to do this, but..." He grunted as he picked up Jamie on his shoulder like a flour pack. She kicked and screamed at him, and Kathryn tried to pry her off him, but it didn't work.**

** He walked off, and Jamie stopped kicking and screaming. She knew it wouldn't work. And she trusted the guy from her dreams. She didn't know why, but she felt like he **_**could**_** be trusted.**

** When they got to a bus, he put her down. She didn't even try to run. He was too fast.**

** "Tell us what this is about." Kathryn demanded. Jamie nodded and looked into Connor's eyes. She quickly looked away, almost hipmotized by them.**

** "We are going uptown, then we'll travel by foot to long island. We're going to Camp Half-Blood." He said.**

** "What's Camp Half-blood?" Jame asked.**

** "A camp for demigods. Half god, half human." Connor said. amie and Kathryn sat there, trying to decide wether he's crazy or not. They chose crazy.**

** "Oh really? Prove it." Kathryn said, and Connor sighed.**

** "My dad is Hermes. Here's your wallets." He pulled out the girls' wallets and they snatched them from his hand. They checked to see if any money was missing, then glared at him.**

** "Okay, so you steal stuff. But that doesn't mean Greek Mythology is real!" Jamie insisted.**

** "Well it is. Those bear men- they were Agrius and Oreius." He said. Jamie needed to process this, while Kathryn knew exacrly what he meant.**

** "Like... from GREEK MYTHOLOGY? Oh, god." she said.**

** "Oh Gods**_**, **_**actually." Connor stated. Kathryn and Jamie started breathing heavily.**

** "Oh, gods. This isn't real. This is not real. This is not real. This is not real." Jamie kept pacing around the moving bus. Kathryn and Connor tried calming her down.**

**So, wait? What does this have to do with us?" Jamie said, looking at Connor. He sighed.**

** "Your mom or dad is a god or goddess." He said. Jamie almost fainted.**

** "Okay, so who's my parent?" Kathryn asked.**

** "Dunno. But we'll probably find out at the camp fire tonight." Connor said. Jamie sat down, still breathing heavily.**

** "Wait, so your dad actually is Hermes?" She asked, and Connor smirked.**

** "Last I checked." He said. But he said "checked" like he just checked their wallets. So they sat there, bored out of their minds, until Jamie started mumbling lines form William Shakespeares, "Romeo and Juliet".**

** "You like Shake pear?" Connor asked, and Jamie laughed.**

** "Shakespear, idiot." She said. Connnor acted offended.**

** "Sorry, sorry." He said warily.**

** "Oh Romeo, Romeo, were art thy?" Jamie mumbled. Then the bus driver yelled,**

** "Long Island Sound! GET OFF!" Jamie could tell he didn't like his job. So they hurried out of the bus, and as soon as her heel raised above the steps, the bus drove off in a loud, "ZOOOM!"**

** Connor started walking torward the woods, and the girls followed. They got to a giant arc. Jamie looked around, and almost jumped out of her skin. There was a giant lizard/dragon thing, coilde around a pine tree.**

** "Calm down. It's just Peleus. And we're in luck-he's asleep." Connor said like it was no big deal. Jamie and Kathryn let out a sigh of relief, and they walked through the border.**

** Once they were in, Jamie stuck her hand back in the border. A sea-colored light circled around her hand.**

** "Cool." She muttered and turned around. The sight was beautiful.**

** There were beautiful fields of lime green grass, wooods on the far end of the place, a rock climbing wall with-lava? A big baby blue house on the other side, a strange assortment of alot of different types of cabins, a huge area with wooden tables, and a hue fire space in the middle of them.**

** There were statues, some that Jamie recognized. Herems, Hera, Artemis. Spring water sprung from several fountains in the middle of the cabin assortment, along with a giant blazing fire.**

** "Woah." Is all Jamie and Kathryn could say simultaeniously.**

** "Yep. Okay, let's get to the BIg House." Connor said, leading them to the big blue house. When they got there, they saw a man with long curly hair, a wispy beard, and the back side of a horse.**

** A guy our age sat on the other side of the table, chewing on a can. He had achne, small horns, a curly small afro, and the bottom half of a goat.**

** When they saw Kathryn and Jamie, they smiled in amusement. Kathryn and Jamie's faces were probably worth a million drachmas.**

** "Hello, children." The horse man-a centaur- said.**

** "Sup?" The goat guy-a satyr-said. The girls waved to them slowly. The centaur turned to Connor.**

** "Who told you that you could go find new demigods? You are supposed to be working on the Argo 11." He-it?-said. Connor gulped.**

** "Well, um... I guess I don't really have an explenation for that." He said. He had that face on him that just lets you know he had done something bad. Something bad that Jamie didn't want to know about. The centaur sighed.**

** "Alright, just give this young lady-"he pointed to Jessie-"a tour. I will get someone for this one." He pointed to Kathryn. Connor smiled at Jessie, and she gulped. She looked at the centaur as if sayin, 'help.'**

** As they were walking, millions of questions wrang through Jamie's head.**

** Did her dad know about this?**

** Who was her godly parent?**

** Why didn't she ask these questions to jello head instead of herself?**

** Oh yeah, that's it.**

** But she thought who her godly parent could be. Athena? Not smart enough. Poseidon? Maybe. Zues? Well, she does like storms, but she's terrified of hurricanes and lightning and heights. Hades? Does she act goth? Aphrodite? Not pretty enough**

** Apollo? She's had very bad expriences with bows and arrows. So that crosses off Artemis, too. Hespheastus? She can't even handle a screw driver without hurting herself.**

** All that was left was Hermes, Hera, and Demeter. She could be any. Or mayeb Iris or Nike...**

** "And now let's pick out a weapon for you." Connor announced dramatically, spreading his arms out in front of a beat up old shed.**

** "It's beautiful." Jamie said smiled, rolled her eyes, and walked in.**

** One wall was covered in swords, from 5 inches to 5 foot tall. Some were gold, and some were silver. Another wall was filled with precious knives and daggers, silver, gold, even black. There were boxes filled with armour, and on another wall were normal and un-normal items.**

** Bracelets, necklaces, pns, anklets, head bands, and alot of other things. Jamie felt a pulse and walked over to one: a beautifuls bracelet. It was gold, with two diamonds circling around a big green emerald. It was beautiful.**

** Jamie put it on, examined it, then pushed down on the emerald. I grew into a three foot sword. She smiled, She did thrusts, jabs, manuvers, and other things. She turned to Connor.**

** "I want this one." She said.**


	12. I get dumped with ketchup

"Let's go to dinner." Connor suggested. I simply smiled. Nothing could hurt my mood. So I said,

"Of course! I'm starving!" And I pushed him to the dining pavilion. He chuckled once we got there. I looked at Connor. He just smiled at me. I stared at him, expecting for him to tell me where to sit. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" I asked him at the doors of the pavilion. Some kids were staring. "Where do I sit?" He made an 'Oh yeah!' face, as if he was just now getting it. I rolled my eyes.

"Gods." I muttered. He waved his hand dramatically over to a crowded wher he now stood. The kids sitting there were staring, some smirkinbg. Alot of them had the same elfish features as Connor. I sighed, walked over to the table and sat down next to Connor.

I looked up and almost had a heart attack. The guy in front of me was Connor, but so was the guy next to me. No seriously, they looked just alike. Same cute curly brown hair, elfish features, and startling sky blue eyes. I rubbed my eyes and once again saw two Connor's, both staring at me.

"Woah! I must be halusinating!" I said. They both chuckled and said simultaeniously,

"You're not halusinating." I kind os freaked out then. I started pinching my arm.

"Wake up!" I yelled to myself. "Oh gods, this is freakier than the bear men. Two Connors? One was bad enough!" I slap my forehead. The Connor's laughed.

"Oh, gods Jamie! You crack me up!" Sitting-next-to-me Connor said.

"Seriously!" Sitting-in-front-of-me Connor said. Just then green people brought me a plate of pizza and an empty goblet. _I wish this had root beer in it_. I thought. As if on cue, the goblet was filled up with root beer. Cool. Once the Connor's sabored, siiting-in-front-of-me Connor smirked at us.

"Okay, sorry. But my name's Travis. So when did you two start dating?" 'Travis' asked. I choked on my root beer and started coughing roughly. Connor Patted my back as people stared. When I finished I looked at Connor and said,

"Thanks." He smiled and I turned to Travis, glaring. "We are most certainly _not_ dating." Travis started chuckling, then stoppped as he stared at my forehead. So did everyone else at camp. I looked around at everyone.

"Um... could you please stop staring at me? It's very uncomfortable." I suggested. They all kept staring at my forehead. I looked up to find a glowing flower, a California poppy. Chiron, Connor told me about him, walked-excuse me, trotted, up to me. Everyone stood up and bowed, even Dionusys. Chiron spoke,

"Fire maker, hearth tamer, home lover. All hail Jamie King, daughter of Hestia."

I sat, lonely, in my new cabin. It was quite comforting. It had three bunks, in which only mine is occupied, In the middle of the cabin were three couches, and in the middle of _them_ was a blazing fire. There were flowers in flower pots everywhere, and a big book shelf in a was a big closet, already full with clothes. And lastly, a big plasma flat screen.

I sat on my bunk, wondering what to do. Maybe I should give my mom a call...

I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. Okay, yes _her_ And Hestia is a _woman_, my mortal mom is just my _adopted _mom.

My dad was terrible. He used to abuse me very badly. I loved school becuase that's how I could get away from his violent behavior. He told me once, when he wasn't mad or drunk, that he used to be wonderful before mom left. I can't _believe _I _believe_d him.

"You shouldn't be using that." Connor said from the door. How did he get in so fast and quietly He probably had years of experience with breaking into people's houses. I squealed and dropped my phone.

"Gods, Connor! You made me drop my phone!" I yelled at him.

"That's good. You shouldn't be using it." he said. I stopped picking up all the broken pieces and glare at him, my hair in my face.

"Whatever that means-" I started.

"It means phones are dangerous for half-bloods. If you use a phnoe your basically commiting suicide." He interrupted. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

"What? I can't say hi?"

"No, but you can tell me why you're here."

"Okay," He sat down on one of the couches. "There's this thing Chiron made up, old campers have to mentor new campers for the summer. And good news, I am yours." I stood up.

"Hades no." I whispered.

"Um, yeah!" He smirked. I walked and sat down on the couch across from him.

"But why you?"

"I don't know. Ask Chiron."

"Maybe I will."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Let's go."

"Why do I have to?"

"I just don't trust you around shiny objects." He chuckled and we stood up. I walked to the door, walked out of my cabin, and quickly shut it before he could get out too. I heard him say,

"Ouch!" I laughed and opened the door. He was hopping on one foot and was holding the other. It was kind of red. He looked up and glared at me.

"You're gonna get it at Capture The Flag tomorrow." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's Capture The Flag?" I asked him. He put his foot down.

"In Capture The Flag, you have to go in the woods and fight with swords and stuff. You have to get the other tem's flag and run across the finish line with it."

"Oh. So who's on our team?"

"Um... Poseidon, which is nobody beacuse Percy's gone. Long story. Athena, Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hestia. The other team is Ares, Hespheaustus, all the minor gods and goddesses, and Hermes."

"Oh, okay." I started walking torwards The Big House. Connor quickly caught up with me.

"Why are you so mean to me?" He whined like a baby. I turned to him and put my hands on my hips.

"It's not that I hate you, I'm just very frustrated right now. Wouldn't you be if you got attacked by bear-men, claimed by a greek goddess, and came to a place where strangers and a horse-man said you were gonna live here and be mentored by a dude who steals wallets for a living?" I practically yelled.

"Wow man, that's deep." He said. I stomped on the ground.

"Ugh! _Whatver_! And I'm not a man! I'm a girl! Just go back to your friends and prank someone else who hasn't gone through so much trouble in one day!" He seemed offended He frowned and took a step forward.

"You're lucky I helped you. And by the way, there are hundreds of us who have gone through much worse things. So consider yourself getting off easy." And with that, he ran back to his cabin.

I suddenly felt bad. No-bad's not the word. The word is _guilty_. I'm going to apologize to him tomorrow. I look back at The Big House. Should I? No. He's my only friend, other than Kathryn, and asking Chiron to change my mentor? That would be called... what's the word? Oh yeah, stupid.

As I walked back to my cabin, I glance from a distance inside bthe Hermes' cabin window. Travis and Connor were sitting on a bed. Travis seemed to be talking about pranks to do, by reading his expression. The devilish smirk, the gleaming eyes. Connor just stis there, staring at his feet.

I read Travias' lips. _Are you okay?_ He asked Connor. Connor looked up and said, _Jamie._ There's that guilty feeling again. Trvais goes from sad, to mad, to mischevous. Maybe I'll sleep with one eye open tonight.

XXXXXX GRAY LINE! XXXXXXX

Gray light shown through my windows. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Nothing different. My hair is still the same. I still have hair. Travis and Connor didn't prank me? I should go thank them and apologize to Connor.

I get up and look through my drawers. A Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with a flying horse-a pegasus- below it. The shirt was pumkin orange. I put that on, along with some black skinny jeans and blue nike's. I put my hair back in a fish tail braid and put on my blue glasses.

Yes, I wear glasses. I need to! I absolutely hate wearing contacts. My glasses look better on me anyway. They bring out my chocolate brown eyes.

I grab a book, _The Hunger Games_, and head to the Hermes cabin.

I knock on the door. Luckily, Connor answers. His usual playful smile turns into a frown.

"Hi." He looks down and whispers.

"Hey, Connor. I just wanted to say sorry for my outburst last night. I was just really tired and confused. I'm really, really sorry." He looked up and gave a slight smile. Then he frowned.

"What's wrong?" My shoulders slumped. He glanced up for a second, then looked back down at me and gave a nervous smile.

"Nothing." His voice cracked in the word. He glanced inside. "Um... Travis? You don't need to... No stop!" But it was too late. Just then a mixture of ketchup, cheese, and melted chocolate fell down on me.

Connor jumped up and gave a nervous smile, again. I gave him my deluxe death glare.

"Sorry?" He choked out. I growled.

"Sorry? SORRY? Connor Stoll you will be sorry once I kill you in Capture The Flag tonight! You kind find some other girl to mentor and terrorize! AS LONG AS IT'S NOT ME! I NEVER WANT OT SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!"

And I stormed off to The Big House.

I could hear laughter from the Hermes cabin. One, the ludest, sounded jsut like Connor. That had to be Travis. Was it?

I didn't bother knocking on the door. I burst through, and a clump of chocolate fell from my hair and on the ground.

"Come in." Dionysus said boredly. He was reading a stupid wine magazine. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't recall knocking. Where's Chiron?" He looked up and scowled at me.

"You do not speak to a god like that. He's in his office." I ran to Chiron's office and burst through the door.

_When the moon hits your eye,_

_Like a big pizzA pie,_

_That's Amore!_

I covered my ears.

"Chiron!" I yelled. He looked at me and smiled. Then he turned the dreadful music off.

"Yes, Jamie?" He asked. I smiled as nicely as I could.

"Really, Dean Martin?"

**Very, VERY IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. The truth is, I am lazy. Lol, jk:) I was at my dad's house at the weekend and everyone knows you can't take a monitor to your dad's house!**

**And I was at church wednesday cooking for everyone and whatching Soul Surfer for the 2nd time.**

**BEST. MOVIE. EVER!**

**So yeah, and the other days I was truly the lazy self I am.**

**Boom ba doom boom! SUPER BASS!**

**Sorry, listening to an awesome song:P**

**So sorry for the inconvienance. (Did I spell that wrong?)**

**SO WHO ELSE CAN'T WAIT FOR THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE?**

**KEY:**

**[ ] That means Jamie is talking to Connor or Connor is talking to Jamie. They did it in The Kane Chronicles. Did you read it?**

_**Italics **_**You should really know.**

**When I put a capital letter at the beggining of a random word in the middle of the sentence that menas the word is important to this story and the other stories that are going to follow this one!**

**THANKS!**

**AND REVIEW!**

**IT'S DOWN THERE**

**NOT HERE...**

**NOT HERE...**

**YES! DOWN THERE!**


	13. A quest is offfered

CHAPTER 3: A quest is offered, and a flag captured.

JAMIE.

Where was I? Oh yes, that part. Well, I'm just going to fast forward. Chiron told me to take a shower, so I did. [Get that look off your face, Connor.]

Anyway, I was glad I asked for a new mentor. Chiron said yes, but only for temporary. Then I would have to go back to Connor. I wasn't very thrilled, but I agreed with this compromise.

I mean, I get to make a new friend, I get to stay from Connor for atleast a _while_, and... well... that's all I got.

But hey, no Connor!

So I think, was it actually a good idea? I rembered what I thought, I thought asking for a mentor was stupid, just last night. Connor was my only friend, besides Kathryn. Key word,_was_. By the way, where was Kathryn?

I'll just go to lunch after this and see how she's doing. I partially don't really want to go to lunch, because I'll have to see Connor. But I'm starving. I didn't evenn eat breakfast. I was too busy getting dunked in cheese.

I look through my drawers. Most of the shirts are Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, and theres mostly skiny jeans with a bunch of different designs on them. So I pick out a camp t-shirt, of course, and skinny jeans that are ripped at the knees.

I pick out some black high tops, straightened my hair and put it back in a head band. I picked out new glasses that are black and headed off to lunch.

I sat down at my table. Nymphs brought me my food, a barbeque sandwich, mac-n-cheese, brocolli, strawberries and a goblet.

"Thanks." I told them a looked at my goblet. "Root beer." Suddenly, the goblet was full of root beer. I took a sip and looked at the Hermes table. Everyone was talking, but I didn'y care about that. I looked at Connor, who was talking to Travis. He glanced at me for a second, but quickly looked away.

And I think one thing,

_What have I done?_

Okay, so I'm not the best listener. But _this _was something I had to hear, mostly because of the gasps from the crowd. But whatever, I didn't even know who this guy was. Oh yeah, you don't know what I'm talking about.

So I totally zoned out during th announcments Chiron made. Until I heard the words, "Kronos is rising again."

I thought, _who is this guy, kronos?_ aBut when I heard people gasp and murmur bad things, I knew he wasn't exactly _nice_.

"But Percy killed him last summer! He can't rise _this_ soon!" Said a girl. _The_ girl. From my dream. Chiron smiled sadly at her. I know now who his favorite is.

"Ah, Annabeth, my child. You should know everything is possible when it has to deal with my fa- Kronos. And it is likely that Percy might not be here for us, if the Argo 11 isn't fixed, which is very unlikely." He said. She breathed heavily, I guess the guy in my dream was Percy.

"Well, what do we do?" She asked calmly, her eyes closed.

"We need to send some demigods to find out more about his rising." Chiron said simply. I sighed. This must be a really big deal. And, of course, more people get to die by going on a stupid quest to get Kronos and his evil meanies.

"Well, of course, Annabeth should lead!" One of the Athena kids said. I heard people murmur in agreement and saw some peoplenod their heads.

"Alright, do you, Annabeth, accept?" Chiron ased. Annabeth thought for a minute. The her face lit up.

"Hey, maybe we'll find Percy on the way and he can help! Maybe he'll regain his memory! Okay, i'll do it." Annabeth said. Wow, someone's being dramatic today.

"Okay, go consult Rachel." He said. Who?

"Already got that covered. I mean who wants to walk all the way to a cave filled with snakes?" A girl who just appeard right beside me said. I jumped up about ten feet in the air and fell on my butt on the ground. I heard some giggles from the Aphrodite cabin, and some laughter from the Ares cabin and ermes cabin.

I got up and brushed myself off. I finally got a look at the girl. She had shoulder length red curly hair, saint patrick's day eyes, and was wearing robes.

"Oh, hi Rachel." Annabeth said. "So, do your thing." Rachel nodded and walked over to Annabeth. Just then, her eyes were pure black, like no white in them. And smelly green fog came out of her mouth. She seriously needs a breath mint.

"_5 demigods shall go on a quest,_

_ And one must enter the isle of the blest,_

_ A daughter of Hestia,_

_ Her neck by a knife,_

_ And Circe's curse may end a life."_

And that's when I blacked out.

CONNOR.

So Jamie blacked out, yadda yadda yadda. Who cares? I mean she lives. Oh look at that cute death glare she's giving me now. [You know you love me, babe.]

But she lives! No harm done, right? Oh, and now our kids are giving me the cute little death glare.

So, where was I? Oh yeah, Jamie blacked out.

Me and my devilishly handsome self ran to Jamie and picked her up bridal style.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." I said. Oh, how loyal I am. Will got up and we ran to the place that shall not be named. Ha, Harry Potter. Oya, so it's "named" the infirmary. We sat her down on a bed. She looked so cute when she was sleeping.

"Is she gonna be okay, doctor?" I asked Will dramatically.

"Seriously, Connor? This isn't a Soap Opera, it's real. She's most likely gonna be okay. She might enter a coma. Key word, _might_. That means not likely. She could have a concussion, though. And if she does, it won't last very long. I'm predicting a huge migrane that she'll have to sleep through. And if she has a coma, the most it could be is one or two month(s). But she'll definately be okay." Will said.

I let out a sigh of relief. He brought out a little piece of Ambrosia and put it in her mouth. She didn't stir. Her legs just moved slightly.

"That should be enough. I wanted her to feel better, just not wake up. She needs sleep before Capture The Flag tonight. You can wake her up at dinner, or whenever you want as long as it's later than atleast an hour."

"Thanks, dude." Will nodded and left. But I stayed. Then I remembered exactly what she said. _I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!_ And when she wakes up, my face will be the first thing she sees.

I just stared at a sleepig Jamie. She looked so peaceful. I took off her galsses and set them down ona side table. I didn't want her to know, but she looked really pretty in them.

I just sat at the foot of her bed for I don't know how long, and thoughts kept rushing into my mind about her.

Does she still hate me?

What is she like?

Does she have a boyfriend?

Wait, where did that come from? I shook my head and looked away from her.

"No!" I heard her mutter. I snapped my head back. She was moving in hr sleep. Her faace showed a hurt expression.

"Stop, daddy! Stop!" She said almost clearly. What do I do? Her right hand gripped the sheets tightly and she kicked a little.

"Help! Help!" She screeched. I shook her. She gribbed my arm and calmed down.

"Save me." She whispered.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short. I'm working on the next chapter now! Review and I'll give you a virtual cookie!**


	14. Thalia and Nico come to visit

CHAPTER 4:

JAMIE

So you're probably wondering what I drempt about. Well, here it is:

_ I just got home, and daddy, thankfully, wasn't there yet. He was probably getting drunk at a party or selling drugs. I walked into my room and began my homework. It was hard, since I have ADHD. My mind went elsewhere._

_ When I changed into my pj's, I looked at the giant scar on my stomach. It didn't heal any. I sighed, and changed. I went into my room and brought out a pencil. Then I heard I car door slam._

_ Uh-oh, Daddy's home._

_ "JAMIE! GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled. I whimpered and walked down the stairs. He looked dizzy. He was drunk._

_ "Yes, daddy?" I asked him like a sweet little girl. He walked up to me._

_ "Where's my food?" He asked. Oh no._

_ "You didn't ask for foood, sir. I'll make you some, though." I said. He frowned._

_ "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. Do yuo expect me to ask you?" He asked angrily. I shook my head._

_ "Answer me!" He yelled and slapped me. I stumbled, and gripped my cheek._

_ "Please, no, Daddy!" I pleaded. He smiled evilly._

_ "It's not your decision! Now go make me food!" He yelled as he gripped me and threw me at the kitchen door _

_ "Y-yes, daddy!" I got off easy. I ran into the kitchen and started to cook._

_ When I came out with pasta, I saw my dad, with a woman that had on a dress that showed way too much cleavage. They were whatching a very innaproprate movie._

_ "Um, daddy? I brought you some pasta." I said. They turned to me and he smiled. The woman popped a bubble gum and smiled too. I smiled forcefully back._

_ "Well?" Daddy asked, angrily. "Bring it here! Amy is hungry, tonight." I had a feeling he meant hurry up, she is hungry. And not for the food. I ran to them and set the food down._

_ "Here you go daddy, ma'am." I said._

_ "Come, whatch the movie with us. And if even see you blink, you won't have a good night." He said. I gulped as I sat down next to the woman. They were both drunk. Because when I whatched things a 10 year old like me should never watch, they kept doing innapropriate things to eachother._

_ The lady layed her head on daddy's lap and propped her feet up on my lap. Her dress was so short it looked like she wasn't even wearing anything. On top of that, it was see-through excpet her underwear. I sighed and whatched the movie._

_ When I should have been asleep, I silently packed all my important things. I headed out the door and to Kathryn's house. I ringed the doorbell and Mrs. Knapp answered._

_ "Oh, Jamie! Are you okay? What happened? Was it your father?" She asked. Tears ran down my cheek. I nodded._

_ "Save me." I said as I gripped her hand._

**(A/N: BTW, I hated writing that. I felt dirty and disgusting. Especially when I wrote, 'Underwear'. I felt like throwing up!)**

So Kathryn and her parents adopted me. My dad went to jail and I am still the kid of the news. I had to show my scars and tell them what he did to me on live telivision. From then on, at school, people always looked at me with either pity or disgust. It's not like I wanted all of this.

I'm just glad the kids here don't know about this. That's why I love it here, for one of the reasons. My scar never healed, and never will, no matter how much ambrosia will be put into my body.

If you have never experienced a knife, you don't want to.

"Wake up, Jamie! Wake up!" I heard a farmiliar voice say, as he shook me. I slowly opened my eyes. It was Connor. He had tears streamung down his cheek. [I sure hope you're a man, Connor. Or our marriage will be totally freaky and the kids will be freaked out.]

I smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, Connor! I had the most horrifying dream! My dady was h-hurting me and I couldn't get away! Just-just promise me you'll never let me get hurt!" I pleaded. He nodded.

"As a best friend, I swear on the River Styx!" He said. Thunder boomed in the distance. I released him and smiled, with tears on my face. His shirt was wet.

"Sorry I messed up your shirt." I whispered. He chuckled.

"S'okay." He simply said, wiping the tears from his face.

"Let's go. I hear we have a head counselor meeting." He said. I raised and eyebrow.

"But my cabin doesn't have a head counselor." I said, and he laughed.

"Well, since there's only you, and you're the... oldest out of all of you in your cabin. I think you're the head couselor." He said, trying hard not to laugh. I rolled my eys and slowly got up. I was okay.

We walked to the Pavilion, and I sit down at my table. Some people give me sad looks, and some mouth things like, _Are you okay?_ or _What happened?_ I just smile.

"Alright, campers. We need to decide who goes on the quest, besides Annabeth." Chiron said. I saw that both Travis and Connor were there. But Travis is older than Connor. Weird.

"Well, the prophecy said, _A daughter of Hestia,_ so Jamie needs to go." A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes said. She must be from Demeter.

"Yeah, Katie, but it also said, _A knife to her neck._ We can't risk Jamie dying." Connor stated.

"You can't change a prophecy, Connor." A girl with brown choppy hair and kaliediskope eyes said.

"True, but we can't risk it." He said.

"Well it said someone will go to the Isle of the Blest. That could be her." A boy with oily brown hair and elfish features said.

"So you're all saying you want to risk Jamie dying-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" I interrupted. "You're seriously negosiato=ing if I should go without me? You're acting as if I have nothing to do with this, and I'm the one who's most about it! I mean gods, atleast let me give my opinion!"

They all frowned. I smirked. Ha-ha, now they know.

"Well, what's your opinion?" Annabeth asked. I smiled.

"I wanna go." Some people smiled, while Connor just gave me a brotherly glare.

"Well, if she's going, then I'm going!" He said.

"Alright, we can do that." Annabeth accepted. Connor smiled, and so did I.

"No! I am _not_ letting my little brother go on a quest without me!" Travis asaid. How selfish.

"Well, you can go." Annabeth said.

"Okay!" He said joyfully. Oh, gods. Now we're in for it.

"Wait, so that's four people. Who's the fifth?" Kaleidoscope eyes asked.

"How about I join you?" A feminine voice said. We looked at the entrance, and some people gasped. This girl looked like a punk barbie doll. She had spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, olive skin, a 'Kill Barbie' t-shirt, a leathr jacket, black ripped skinny jeans, and comabt boots.

"Thalia!" Annabeth screeched. She ran to this Thalia girl and hugged her.

"Why aren't you with the Hunters?" She asked. Thalia smiled.

"I quit!"

"Why?"

"Are you questioning?"

"Yes."

"None of your business!"

"Fine! Geez."

"Hey, where's Nico?"

"He doesn't really come to camp, but-hey! Ooh, someone likes Nico!"

"NO! I can't be curious? He's my cousin! I. DO. NOT-"

"Love me?" A boy asked. All of a sudden in the Pavilion. He was against the wall, his right foot on his left and his arms crossed. His face was in the shadows, but you could see a smirk apon them. He looked like a boy Thalia. Must be Nico.

"N-Nico?" Thalia stuttered.

"Sup, Thals?"

"What are you... er... doing here?"

"I was just dropping by when I heard, 'Someone likes Nico! Someone likes Nico!' Pretty funny stuff, actually."

"Whatever."

"Whatever?" In a gush of wind, he was in front of Thalia. "That's all you gotto say? What? Too hipnotized by my awesomness?" He shadow traveled to where he was behind her.

"I know, right?" He whispered in her ear, loud enough so everyone could hear. Then his straight face turned into a huge childish smile and he burst out laughing.

"You want a piece of me, di Angelo?" She asked him. He stopped laughing and stood up.

"Bring. It. On." He smiled devilishly. Suddenly, Lighting struck where he used to be. He had quickly moved to the right. How does he move that fast? He suddenly started to do a chant. Then, there was a crack in the ground. A skeleton with a sword came a Thalia, and flicked her forehead. Then it dissapeared.

Everyone laughed but Thalia, who was just publicly humiliated. Campers started to gather around.

"DI ANGELO!" She screamed angrily. She pulled out a spear and clicked her bracellet. A horrifying shield appeared. It had a face on it. A snake-haired lady, screaming. I learned from the greek myths that this was Medusa.

Nico and everyone else whimpered and backed away. Nico brought out his sphear. They fought, using skeletons and lightning. I just then realized, Thalia ws a daughter of Zeus and Nico was a son of Hades.

"Stop that this instant!" Chiron yelled at them. They didn't stop.

"NICO! THALIA! STOP!" After a few more yelling, they did. Chiron was furious and trotted up to them.

"You two have kitchen duty. Nico, I do not care if you need to go back to the Underworld, or Thalia, if you need to do anything, you both have kkitchen duty. I will not tolerat this. It already happened with Percy and you, Thalia, and I won't let it happen with you, Nico!" And with that a furious centaur stomped-or trotted, off.

Oh, how interesting of a day this has been.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! I have a sore back from bending down, typing all day. I'll update as soon as possible!**


	15. We leave for the quest

CHAPTER 5: We leave for the quest.

JAMIE.

I can't wait for Capture The Flag. I can't wait for you guys to see me wip Connor's flat little butt. [No, I don't look at your butt and it's not attractive, Connor! That's not why I married you! And no, it is also not because Jamie Stoll is a cute name!]

Even though it kinda is.

So, I told Chiron I won't be needing a new mentor any more, Becuase everything is all good with me and Connor now. So I walked through camp, looking for Kathryn, when suddenly I saw a very farmiliar van parked down Half-Blood Hill.

It was mom's. She had two small suitcases and Kathryn was down there, holding one. I ran down the hill And when they saw me, they were both jumping with joy.

"Hey guys! Kathryn, where have you been?" I asked. She smiled.

"I went home to get our things and bring them back here!" She said.

"Oh, okay! Well you missed out alot. And I mean, ALOT."

"No, you missed out. Because guess what? My dad's Poseidon."

I sat in my room, thinking about what Kathryn had told me. Her dad was Poseidon. Can you believe it? [Shut up Connor! And stop being an idiot!] See there, I didn't cuss.

I decided to read a book. I pulled out _the Hunger Games. _I've only read the series a hundred and twenty-seven times. But who's counting? You know what, don't answer that.

I go ahead and skip to the part where Peeta confeses his undying love for Katniss on a live interview, in front of Panem in his first Hunger Games.

_I'm still in a daze for the first part of Peeta's interview. He has the audience from the get-go, though; I can hear them laughing, shouting out. He plays up the baker's son thing, comparing the tributes to the breads from their districts. Then has a funny anecdote about the perils of the Capitol showers._

_"Tell me, do I smell like roses?" he asks Caesar, and then there's a whole run where they take turns sniffing each other that brings down the house._

I laugh too.

_I'm coming back into focus when Caesar asks him if he has a girlfriend back home._

_Peeta hesitates, then gives an unconvincing shake of his head._

Oh, gods, Peeta!

_"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" says Caesar._

_Peeta sighs. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remeber. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."_

Excitement was buildiing up in my chest.

_Sounds of sympathy from the crowd. Unrequited love they can relate to._

_"She have another fellow?" asks Caesar._

_"I don't know, but a lot of boys liker her," says Peeta._

I snort. Sure, alot of boys like her. Meaning you and Gale.

_"So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar encouragingly._

_"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning...won't help in my case," says Peeta._

_"Why ever not?" says Caesar, mystified._

Oh, shut-up Caesar! You're making him nervous!

_Peeta blushes beet red and stammeres out. "Because...because...she came here with me."_

I squealed with delight. YAY! YOU GO PEETA! And to think, she ends up in the end marrying him and they have children, even though she once loved that stupid Gale who killled her sister and hurt her in so many ways.

All of a sudden I'm angry. STUPID GALE. I would hurt somebody if the even say GALE. Then I think of Peeta and I softened. If only I had a happily ever after like that.

Besides how he got hijacked, his leg torn of, tortured, and tons of beatings just so Katniss would stay alive. I wouldn't want my husband to do all that just for me.

And just think, what did Gale do for her? He broke her heart. He endangered all of Panem by kissing Katniss when she's nsupposed to be with Peeta. She got wipped across the face because of him. He killed her 12 year old sister. He really hates Peeta.

He's the one who should be hated!

"Knock! Knock! Who's there? Connor! Come in!" An all too farmiliar voice said. I rolled my eyes as he entered, his arms wide.

"All hail, Connor Stoll! I am here!" He said.

"Whatever. Why'd you come?"

"You need a pegasus."

"A what?"

"A pegasus. A flying horse. Let's go." I nodded and we head for the stables. As we went in, I saw a giant black horse whinnie, and when he saw it was us, he looked sad. It was as if he was waiting for someone.

"What wrong with him?" I asked Connor politely. He smiled sadly.

"That's Percy's horse." He muttered.

"Oh. Well, how is this Percy character so important?"

"Let's see. He retrieved Zues' master bolt, the golden fleece, the goddess Artemis, He entered and excited the labyrinth, deafeted Kampe, the Minotaur, Nemean Lion, the god of war, Medusa, about a million other monstors, and saved the world."

I stared at him. Was he serious? Now I could tell why everyone thought, or new, that Percy Jackson was awesome. Then we walked up to a stable.

"Hey James!" Connor said. I looked at him, but realized he was talking to the horse.

"James?" I asked. He petted the pegasus. It was brown with white dots and was very cute.

"Yep. He's new. I've never had one before, actually. They didn't trust me. Can you belive it?" He asked as he turned to me. I surpressed laughter.

"Not. At. All." I said. My hand was over my mouth and I was smiling so much.

"Alright, let's get you a horse. Now I was looking earlier and I saw the perfect one. Ah, here she is." He pointed to a white glittering horse, and her hair seemed to be sky blue, like her eyes. She was beautiful.

"She's so pretty!" I said. I petted her, and she nuzzled my arm.

"She likes you." Connor said. I smiled. Then I thought, James? Sounds and auful lot like Jamie.

"When exactly did you get your pegasus?" I asked.

"This morning." He said. I smiled.

"Oh. Okay." Just then Chiron bursted through the door.

"You, children. Pack you are leaving for the quest in an hour!" He said, and he left. I looked at Connor, who shrugged. We ran to our cabins. I closed the door and packed the basics: Clothes, a brush, toothpaste, a toothbrush, drachmas, leftover money, my weapon and armor, an iPod, a flashlight, towels, a sleeping bag, and other things in a bag I found.

I looked in it. The bag was giant on the inside. I could pack a bear in it. I guess it's magical or something. So just in case, I packed a tent. Just then a zip-block bag appeared on my bed, filled with 100 dollar bills. It had a California Poppy on top of it, my mother's flower. I smiled.

"Thanks, mom." I said. I changed into a purple Aeropostale shirt, black skinny jeans with purple patches on them, ugg boots, a white north face jacket, a grey ski cap, my purple glasses and headed down to Half-Blood Hill, saying bye to people on the way. Everyone but me was there.

"Wait!" Kathryn came rushing down the hill, with a ring in her hand. She stood in front of me and held out her palm that had the ring on it.

"Wear this, in case something happens, you'll remeber me. It's magical. When you press the emerald, my image comes up and we can talk." She handed it to me. It was pretty. It had diamonds all around it and a big emerald in the middle.

I smiled. I was on the verge of tears. I nodded.

"Okay." I took the ring and put it on my index finger. I held out my hand. She smiled and we did our really cool handshake. We hugged and she left, I turned to everyone else. Connor was smiling.

"Dude, you have to show me that handshake!"

Argus gladly took us to the city. We got out. I took a big wift of my breath. Ah, I love the smell of gasoline and cheeseburgers.

"So, anybody know where to go?" Annabeth asked. Thalia smiled.

"I kind of had a dream last night. We're supposed to go to Atlanta, Georgia." She said. We all nodded.

"Cool. So maybe we can like get on a bus or something?" Annabeth said. We all nodded.

"Can we get some food first?" Travis asked.

"Sure." Annabeth said. We went to Five Guys. We sat down at a booth. I sat next to Connor, who sat next to Travis. Annabeth and Thalia sat beside eachother. I brought out my iPod and put it on Super Bass by Nicki MInaj, the clean version. I started muttering the rap part. Apparently, Connor heard, because he said,

"You know how to rap?" Everyone at the booth looked at us. I shrugged.

"Voted best rapper at my school." I said. The Stoll's faces lit up.

"COOL!" They said simultaeniously.

"Hey, wanna play 100 questions?" Annabeth asked.

"I thought it was 20 questions." Thalia said.

"Yeah, but, that would be four quedstions for each of us which is boring and 100 questions is 20 for each of us. Which is more fun than four." We shrugged.

"Good point." Thalia said.

"And you have to answer the questions truthfully." Connor said, smirking at me. I gulped.

"Okay. So Connor, which cabin are you planning your next prank on?" Annabeth asked. He smiled sheepishly.

"Um... next question-"

"You have to answer!" I said. He looked down.

"Hestia." He said. I was surprised. I grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him in the air.

"You are NOT going to prank me! You hear that, Stoll?" I said. He gulped, and nodded. I hesitantly put him down.

"A-alright, Jamie. What are your hobbies?" He asked. That made me think for a second.

"Hm...singing, dancing, playing the violin and guitar, reading, designing, rapping, and writing. Thalia, why'd you quit the hunters?"

"Uh...no reason." She said, blushing.

"Oh, come on! There _has _to be a reason! You don't just go quiting the Hunterss of Artemis for no reason! Tell us."

"Okay. It's because," She blushed and took a deep shaky breath. "Because I love Nico di Angelo."

**A/N: Hey Guys! VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Should I skip the quest and go to the end where the attack comes and they defeat the titans?**

**Because I'm doing a sequal that's like all of those Chaos ones! Should I? I'm very excited for it and want to start as soon as possible, butI feel like I need you guy's permission!**

**Please!**

**R&R!**


	16. I get attacked by a dude in panties

"I new it!"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Ugh, girls."

"What is up with you today?"

We were all talking about Thalia liking Nico, which she was giving us her best death glare. Connor was looking at me like I had just grown another head, Annabeth was making her signature, 'Of course I was right' look, and Travis looked ready to die.

"Just drop the subject!" He said. As if on cue, a waiter came with our food. "Thankyou!" Travis yelled. The waitress chuckled and left. Travis devoured his cheeseburger in under three seconds, and so did Connor. I had to wipe his mouth like he was a baby.

"Thanks." He said. I tried not to laugh while Annabeth looked amused.

"Okay, back to the quest. Where do we go?" She asked. We all froze.

"Shouldn't we have thought of that?" Travis asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said. "Where do we go?" Connor raised his hand like he was at school. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Connor?" He smiled.

"I had a dream last night, and we're supposed to go to the Holocaust museum in DC." My smile faded.

"I can't go back there. No, no, no! Last time I was there, I had a mental break down. I can't see that place again. I still have nightmares about it. You have to go through David's story, a kid who survived the Holocaust and is still alive, you have to see his diary and his star of David and where he lived in the Holocaust and, just, no!" I said.

"Seriously, that place is known to give kids nightmares that get them killed in their sleep." Annabeth said. **(JK, I went there for my senior trip and had nightmares though. Scarehh!)**

"Do you guys want to do this quest or not?" Thalia asked.

"Once you go there, the only thing you'll want to do is hidde in a corner and hope you don't get killed violently." I said. They, exept for Annabeth, looked at me like I was phsyco.

"What? Just telling the truth." I said as I took a bite of my french fries. Travis shook his head.

"I think we all have seen worse." He said. I dropped my french fry.

"No you haven't. That place will make Kronos go cry to his mama." I said. Connor snorted.

"It's not that bad, I bet."

"Go there, and if you leave without going crazy, tell me that again." I said. We ate in silence, and through some silent conversation, we headed outside.

**(Look, I know THalia said she had a dream and they were supposed to go to Georgiia, but I htought a famous tourist sight would be more effective! Thanks!)**

I reached in my bag and put on some contacts, putting my glasses back in the bag. I pulled my ski cap down a bit and zipped up my jacket half way. We walked a couple miles, then heard a growl. Oh, great.

We turned around and saw a big bull man with only tighty whiteys on. He snorted.

"The minotaur!" Annabeth screamed. Uh-oh. Not the best thing to do. The minotaur ran straight at me. I clicked my bracelet, and it turned into my sword.

I was panicked.

I didn't know how to defeat a monster.

Connor did it for me the first time.

So I ran.

It chased me, and every time it got close, I would slash at it and jump to the left or right. I had to do that every time, for a reason I don't know. The others chased after it.

"Jamie, hurry! It can't see, it can only sniff you out! Run! We'll get it!" Annabeth yelled. So that's what I did. I ran and ran, then I heard a thud. I turned, and saw the Minotaur holding down a struggling Connor.

What would I do? I ran at the thing. I was furious, no one touches my friends. I could feel myself get warmer, hotter, I looked up, and saw my hair turned to fire. I was fire.

Strange.

"Hey, hairy!" I yelled. "Come at me, I mean, if you can! What? You a wimp?" I was taunting the thing. He snorted and roared in anger. He got in a running position, and charged at me. I ran on top of him, and he roared in pain. All of his hair came off because of my fire.

I slashed and slashed.

"Jamie," Connor croaked. "Get his heart. That's his weak spot." I nodded and slit down his neck. He tried to grab me, and my friends slashed at him, Thalia hit him with arrows. He ran up to me, and I ran up to him, and stabbed his heart.

He was done for.

I could feel myself get cold again. I smiled and went to my friends.

"Now that's how you defeat a Minotaur!" I yelled triumphantly. We hig fived eachother. Then I saw Connor laying on the ground. I walked over to him. He smiled, and so did I.

"A little help please?" He said. I held out my hand, and he took it gratefully.

"Thanks hot head." He said. I glared at him.

"Hot head?" Then I smirked. "No problem speedy." He frowned. Then we shared a good laugh. Then we turned to everyone else.

"Maybe we should stop for the night?" Annabeth suggested. I nodded and so did everyone else.

"Good idea."

I set up my tent; I was known for being good at this kind of thing. When I was done, my tent was navy blue, but had dirty tan sheets as part of the walls. Inside, there was my sleeping bag, a blazing fire, a medicine kit, some food, and a little side table to put down my stuff that I found in my bag.

"Can I come in?" Connor asked. I saw his shadow in the sheets that were my wall.

"Come on in." I said. He unzipped it, and sat down in my tent. He looked around.

"Nice work, hot head." He said.

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"You know you love it."

"Whatever. You may be fast in running, but you sure aren't fast in the brain." He smirked.

"Back atcha." I playfully punched his shoulder. I pulled off my jacket and ski cap and leaned against the side table, my hands behind my back. Connor grabbed an apple and took a bite of it.

"So," he said casually. "How do you like being a half-blood so far?" It took me a second to think about that. Considering I had to fight bear men that thought I was pretty, and a giant bull man only wearing underwear, I wasn't exactly, how do I put this, _thrilled_ about being a demigod. Other than that, it was prertty cool.

"Let's see. I now have more friends than I ever had in my life, my mom is the eldest goddess, I can turn into fire, and I can finally drink liquid popcorn. I tthink I found a new hobby." Connor chuckled.

"Glad you like me." I did a mental spit take, then swallowed it and did another one about five times. Then I coughed. Connor's smiled faded and he got a freked out face.

"Not that way! Jeez, James. You think ofr the wrongest things." He said. I relaxed and took away my spit takes. I somehow felt a little sad, but I shook the feeling away and smiled.

"Great." I said. I thought I saw a look of dissapointment spread across his face, but it soon went away as fast as it came. Maybe I imagined it.

"Toss me an orange juice." I said. He smiled and tossed me one, which I catched with one hand and took a sip out of it. Then I saw three shadows show up in front of the tent.

"Come in?" A voiced I noticed was Travis said.

"Sure." I said. They unzipped and came in. Then they said a simulteanious, "Wow." as they saw my tent. I smiled proudly.

"Thanks." I said. They sat down.

"So," Thalia said.

"So," Annabeth said.

"Wanna play the Name-the-most-random-sentence-ever game?" Connor asked.

"Never heard of it, but okay.

"OMG THERE'S A HOBO UNDER YOUR NOSE!" Thalia yelled, which made everyone cry form laughing.

"The purple chocolate covered mouse is eating your banana that sings Super Bass by Nicki Minaj!" Annabeth said, and this is the closest I've ever comed to dying.

"MY BLADDER IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE POISUNOUS BERRIES THAT DANCE LIKE LADY GAGA AND WEAR BIKINIS!" Connor screeched, and I fainted for a second.

"Mary and her little lamb had a baby unicorn that plays the violin!" Travis said. I snorted from laughing so much, which made everyone else laugh with me.

"HOLY ZEUS, MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE! SOMEONE GET THE ORANGE JUICE AND SILLY STRING! I NEED MY MONKEY NAMED BOBO BANANAS TO EAT MY SOCKS, THAT'S THE ONLY WAY THE FIRE WON'T BURN MY BRUISED BUTT!" I yelled.

"Jamie...wins!" Connor said, gasping for air. I smiled triumphantly. When we settled down, Annabeth sighed.

"Alright guys," she said. "Maybe we should get some sleep." I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm exausted. How about you, Connor?" I turned to him, and found that he was already asleep with a half eaten apple in his mouth. I sighed and turned to everyone else, who's faces showed amusement.

"Shoo." I said. They smiled then left. I sighed again and changed into pajamas. I thought I saw one of Connors eyes open a bit, but I looked back at him, and they were closed. How come I keep imagining things? I went down and sat criss cross beside his sleeping body, and gently removed the apple.

I looked at it, then back at him. He looked so peaceful. So I leaned down, and gently kissed his cheek. I saw a slight smile play across his lips. I got up, put out the fire, and went to sleep, having yet another nightmare.

**A/N: When these stories become famous, you can add that picture of Jamie kissing Connor on googloe pictures. Just sayin.**


	17. Nightmares, and Lord Butter?

**Hey guys! I love all of yalls reviews, but I just need to thank one special reviewer that always reads my chapters, as soon as they come out!**

**Percabeth3216!**

**I just wanted to say you're awesome and I love your reviews! They make me laugh and smile and they're the reason I don't stop writing! So thanks so much!**

**I don't own PJatO, and I'm sad to say I never will :'(. On with the story!**

JAMIE.

This is how my nightmare started.

I saw two little boys running for their lives. It was dark, night time. Something-or someone-was chasing them. They looked back, and I saw that it was Travis and Connor. And I saw the thing that was chasing them were police cars and helicopters.

And I knew they were running away.

"Hurry, up Connor!" Travis yelled to his little brother, who was struggling to keep up with him. Travis grabbed Connor's arm and they run more. Then Connor tripped. The police cars and helicopters stopped.

Men with guns and tazers came out of the vehicles and surrounded the Stolls. They grabbed them and put the struggling Connor and Travis in the helicopter. Then the scene changed. It was Travis and Connor, younger, in their pajamas.

A lady with a knife was in front of them. Connor had blood on his arm, and Travis was trying to comfort him. The lady smiled wickidely.

"You've been very naughty." She said, her voice like venom. I could smell the beer in her mouth. I somehow knew this was their mom, and she was drunk.

"Get away from us." Travis said bravely. The lady raisd her knife, and the Stolls whimpered in fear.

"That is no way to talk to me!" She slashed at Travis, and he got a giant cut on his stomach. Then she slashed at Connor, who probably didn't do anything. He got it across his leg and stomach. Connor and Travis let out muffled screams, and the image faded.

Then my usual dream began.

I was on a beach, my favorite beach, and I was walking to where my boyfriend, John, said he would meet me. He sounded worried when he said that, but I knew it couldn't be bad.

Boy, was I wrong.

I saw him, and sat down close to him. I grabbed his rough large hand in my soft, small one. He looked at me, and scootched a little away, and let go of my hand.

"Jamie," He started. But I knew what was coming. This happened all the time with us. He needed my help with something or the other.

"What's wrong?" I asked sweetly. He smiled nervously, then frowned.

"I...I think we should break up." My heart broke right then and there, at that spot in the beach. "You know that girl...that girl that you hate...Madeline?" He said. I looked down, tears forming in my eyes. I nodded.

"Well, she asked me out, and I said yes." I choked back a sob. I hated her. She tried to ruin my life, and basically, right then, she won the fight. "I've known her for a long time, and we dated once, but I broke up with her and got to you, and you were kind of like...a..."

"Replacement?" I asked, surprised my voice was still working. He nodded.

"And when I saw you, all I could see was her. She's so beautiful, and you, compared to her, you're just, not as good." I frowned and let a tear roll across my cheek.

"But what happened when you said you loved me?" I said, restraining myself from yelling at him.

"Love fades, ya know?" That, now that, just killed me. Almost literally. "But we can still be friends, right?" My head shot up, and I glared daggers at him.

"Be friends? Be _friends_? Are you freaking kidding me? You left me for a human barbie and you told me to my face that you don't love me and you expect us to be _friends_? No, you idiot! I will _never_ be friends with you agaIn!" I stood up, and took off the necklace that he gave me. I broke it and threw it in the ground.

"Take your freaking necklace! I never want to see your face again, you hear me?" He frowned, and I kneed his eye. He doubled over in pain. I left, but not before burrying the necklace in the ground and spitting on John's face.

The next day, I went right up to Madeline and gave her the biggest a** woopen in her life.

I woke up, sweating and breathing heavily.

"And I thought I sleeped hard." Connor said, casually eating yet another one of my apples. I didn't answer, I just went up to him, and pulled his shirt up, revealin the giant gash on his stomach, and his eight pack. But I tried not to look at that.

"Explain _this_." I said, pointing to his cut. He shifted nervously, and laughed nervously.

"Uh, I've been working out." He said. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"I meant the cut, you idiot! Why did your mom hurt you like that?" He frowned.

"Um...wait-how do you know my mom and not some monster did this?" He furrowed his eyebrows, which I thought was pretty cute. What was I saying? I can't date a guy! Not because of what happened.

"I know things." I said as I looked down. He smirked.

"Mhm." He said, unsure. I smiled and left the tent, with Connor following. Everyone else was outside, snacking on apples.

"Did all of you take my apples?" I said. They smiled warrily. I sighed.

"Maybe we should hit the road." Annabeth suggested. I nodded in agreement and went into my tent. I changed into a plain black tee with a red hoodie with a leather jacket over it, white skinny jeans, red hig tops, and my hair back in a white head band. I put up my tent pretty quick, then help Connor and Travis with theirs, at first, when they tried, it looked like a deformed bunny, but with a little help from a certain daughter of Hestia, thankyou very much, it looks better.

"Come on guys, wanna hurry up, just in case..." Annabeth said. I nodded. We walked a while, and it started snowing, so I put my jacket hoodie over my head. I was still shivering, and I looked around, but I didn't see my friends.

Aw, crap.

"Guys! Where are you?" I yelled. I didn't hear anything. My vision was blurry from the heavy snow. I looked down very closely, and saw boot print on the ground. I quickly followed them, and found Annabeth's yankees cap, knowing I must be close, until I stopped dead in my tracks at an abandoned building. This could be a trap, I thought. Yet it also could be my friends.

So I did the dangerous thing- I put on the yankees cap, turning invisible, and I walked in.

CONNOR.

"Hey, Jamie-" I looked to around, but didn't see any sight of her. Oh, gods. I turned to my friends and brother.

"Guys, where is Jamie?" I said. They looked around, then frantically. Thalia turned to me.

"Oh, crap." We searched around, calling Jamie's name and looking in the most rediculous places. While I was doing that, all I could think of what happened last night. I had gone to sleep so quick, I didn't even notice it until I felt warm lips on my cheek. I peeked through my eye, and saw it was Jamie.

It was pure bliss. All it was was one kiss on the cheek. But I noticed just then how warm I am when I'm with her. The truth is, I only noticed something wrong when I said, 'Hey, Jamie-', when I had suddenly felt cold.

I stopped, when I saw foot prints.

"Guys," I called them over. "Look at this." They walked over, and Travis muttered,

"How convieniant." I stared at him, thinking about how crazy he was. We had just lost Jamie, probably our most valuable fighter, and, more importantly, my best friend, and Travis had the nerve to say that was _convieniant_?

"Travis, no way in Hades is this convieniant." Annabeth said. "But these could, and most likely, are hers. I countered the width and length, and..." Annabeth started talking about all this boring stuff, so I just started following the foot prints.

"Hey, wait up!" Thalia yelled. Soon we were all following Jamie's tracks, me, hoping she was okay.

JAMIE.

I had just lost my friends, and the demons weren't much help.

I was walking quietly-and invisibly-into the building. I then saw somehthing I most expected to see.

Three Stythian dracanea **(Did I spell that wrong?)**, and a buff man with his face covered in the shadows. Then I noticed another person there. Standing beside the man. I noticed her features. Emerald eyes, long raven black, the olive tan, the usual plain-colored t-shirt, skinny jeans, and nikes. This was Mayra Calderon, daughter of Nike, goddess of Victory.

Oh, SNAP!

"My lord, the demigods are close. We should eliminate them as soon as possible," Mayra said. "But not the daughter of Hestia. She could be valuable to us, in joining the army." She didn't look at the man, but straight ahead, not blinking one bit. It looked as if she was looking right at me, so I nervously side-stepped to the right.

"I know that, general Calderon," The 'lord' said. General? "You are absoulutely right, she is valuable. But the other ones-that reched daughter of Athena, who has been in our way for years, she could be slightly more valuable, as well as the daughter of Zeus. It would be well to destroy them, but shall we? No. Should we elet them live? Yes.

"The only reason they could stay alive in that war, was because _Percy Jackson_-"he said Percy's name like it was venom. How could Percy be this important? I've heard stories of him, defeating the Minotaur twice, also Medusa and others, and leading the second Titan war, but how could he be so important that powerful titans could be afraid to say his name?

"he is the only reason they are still alive," The man continued, "And now he is at that Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, so they have nothing but those daughters of Zeus and Athena, and that strange son of Hades, we may have a large chance against them. But we know this, we must not let them find that son of Poseidon, or we will be doomed."

Mayra nodded her head in understanding. "Shall I accompany them on their quest? Make sure they do not find him? Lord Batter," Lord Batter? I thought at first she said butter in a southern way, but I guess not. "I could find out what they are plotting. Then one of your harpies could bring me back. Maybe?" Lord Batter seemed to be considering this.

"Lord, if I may," A dracanea said nervously. " I can destroy them just now, they seem close-"

"Silence, you idiot!" Lord Batter slammed his fists on his chair, and the thing whimpered in fear. He turned to Mayra. "If what it says is true, if they are near, you must go. Good luck on your journey." All of a sudden, a bag appeared next to Mayra. She opened it. It was filled with clothes, a tent, weapons, recording devices, and other things she could use to find out what we were thinking. She looked up and smiled that cold smile she always gives. She bowed and left the building.

Only then is when I noticed the dracanea were looking directly at me.

"Lord, a demigod, there!" She pointed at me. I gasped, and the lord looked at me. I knew this cap wouldn't work anymore. So I quickly took it off, said, "Sup, lord Butter?" Did an awkward salute, and ran out of the building.


	18. I put my sword on a gods neck

JAMIE.

I ran into the snow, putting my hood(s) over my head again. I chased after Mayra, knowing she must know where they are. She seemed to be using a tracking device. I, just as she did, saw my friends looking around frantically. I got from where I was behind my friends, so Mayra will think I was just looking for food or something.

I tapped Connor's shoulder, and he jumped and turned around, a huge smile spreading across his face. He hugged me, and soon Thalia, Annabeth, and Travis noticed aand joined the hug.

"You're okay!" Connor said with pure joy. I laughed.

"Okay, okay. You guys sure did miss me." I said. The let go, and Connor made a face like he was constipated.

"Pfft. What? Pshaw! I-I wasn't" I cut him off by punching his arm. He grasped.

"Ouchie!" He said. I laughed at his comment, 'owchie'. We turned around and I saw Mayra coming toward us. I let out a small growling sound, which, thankfully, they didn't notice.

"Mayra?" Annabeth sounded astonished. She ran to Mayra and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?" Mayra snaped her fingers. I knew what she was doing, the mist. Fortunately, it didn't effect me. But the others were in a trance. Why didn't it effect me?

"I am here with you on your quest. You will accept me to come with you and you will not question why I'm here. Understood?" The others nodded, but I just glared at her. She must be very strong with the mist, being able to confuse demigods, especially very important ones. She took notice, and made a surprised look on her face, then quickly looked away. Annabeth turned to everyone.

"I'm hungry. Anyone else?" She said. We nodded.

"Shall I suggest that bakery over there?" I said. They looks over at a building with a sign that said, 'Mellark's Bakery'. **(This reminded me so much of The Hunger Games.)** They nodded and we walked there in silence. We opened the door and heard a bell ring, I looked up and saw a cow bell dangling from the door.

Aboy about eighteen with golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes looed up and gave us a warm smile.

"Welcome to Mellark's Bakery." He said, frosting a cake. We went up to the counter. I looked around and saw a tasty looking cherry pastry. I ordered that, and the others ordered theirs. He put it on a tray, and I smiled and gratefully took it.

"Thankyou..." I looked at his name tag. At first I thought it said Peanut, but I misenterpreted it. "Thanks, Peeta." **(Lol, from The Hunger Games!)** He smiled and we went to our table. We ate in utter silence, until we heard a door, probably leading to the kitchen, slam. An angry lady with the same features as Peeta came out, her eyes fixed on him.

"Peeta, you idiot, you burnt the bread, again! If this happens one more time I assure you that you will never be able to speak again!" The lady said. Peeta's face showed pure anger, and surprise.

"Yes, aunt. I'll make more." He rushed in the kitchen, but not before getting his in the back of the head with a stick. I turned to my friends and Mayra.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was a monster." I said. They nodded.

"I know right. Peeta sounded cool, like he couldn't hurt anything-" Travis said. I sighed, and we ate the rest of the meal silent. We left, and I finally asked where we were.

"Um..." Annabeth looked at a map she got from the bakery. "We are at...Louisville Kentucky." **(That's where my step daddy was born!) **I smiled. This was where I was born.

"Did I ever tell you guys I was born here?" I said. They stared at me.

"Really? Where?" Thalia asked. I walked around farmiliar streets, then finally found the place. Except, it wasn't my place. All I was burnt wood, and ashes. This was my hospital. What happened to it? I raised my hand, pointing toward the clump of rubbage that used to be my birthplace.

"There." I choked back a sob, as my friends stared at it, wide-eyed. A man rushed to us, looking like we were crazy.

"What are ye doin' here?" He asked in a southern accent.

"I was born here." I said, confused. He scowled at me.

"Then ye a rat. Rats were born here-"

"I am not a rat!" I scoffed. "And what is so bad about this place?" The man frowned with horrible distaste.

"Ain't ye supposed to know? 'Bout five years ago, a monster were born here. They say she's a draceanae, called Paris. More of them, notin like her, thoughs. She's a black one, not green. Faster than dem. Stronger, no one ever able to catcher. She killed many, that'n why we burnt this place." He gestured to the pile of rubbish.

"How do you know that's true?" I snapped. He snorted.

"Shouldn't ye know, demigods? I'm a son of Nike, herself. I know yer lookin fer someone, I know who it is."

"We-we aren't looking for anyone." Thalia said, unsure. The man grunted and turned to the Stolls.

"These two," he pointed a bony finger to Travis and Connor. "Lookin' fer yer sister." I froze and stole a look at Connor. His eyes were wide, showing excitement and desperation.

"You-" He pointed to the man. "You know where Jordan is?" It seemed like it hurt when he said her name. I had no idea he had a sister.

"Yep," the man said. "Jordan Stoll. Thirteen years old. Born in Miami, Florida. Ya see, I have visions, knida like...um...that gift of the prphecy, whatever ye call it. I know where yer sister is, I can tell ya, all ye gotta do is catch Paris."

"That's all?" Travis said, his voice filled with happiness. "We can do that-"

"Wait, guys!" Annabeth said. "What are you doing? For all we know this could be a trap, he could be the-"

"Monster?" The man snorted. "Heard that one before. Well, it ain't true. I'm ivin you a once in a lifetime change to get yer sister back, and yer afraid I'm a monster? Look at me. I'm a rusty old man, I could drop dead any minute now-"

"But you won't!" Thalai said. "Thanatos is chained up, the forces by Gaea. She's teaming up with Kronos and the giants, and Thanatos is chained, the gates closed to the doors of death. Poeple can't die. We kill you, you'll just come right back."

"How do ye know that, girly?" The man said. "A daughter of Zeus," He examined her, as if reading any evidence on her. "Gettin infermation from a son of Hades. Ha! And you think I'm suspicious." I turned to Thalia. She got information from Nico? She looked about to burst out laughing, or yelling, or even crying. She had mixed emotions.

The man looked at her as if expecting she'd say something, but she didn't and he smirked, obviously satisfied, and turned to Travis and Connor.

"Here's the deal. Ye get the draceanae, I give you the directions to yer sister. Oh, and fer the quest, ye have exactly three days to finish it before there's an attack at yer camp." I looked at the Stolls. They looked so happy, so excited.

"Are you sure about this, guys?" I asked them. They only smiled. I sighed.

"Fine," Annabeth said. "Lets's go." We ran around the place, wondering where the Hades we were going, Annabeth mumbling, _three days_,_ three days_. It kind of creeped me out, and I heard her whisper a name, but I let that go.

I kept thinking, The Stolls have a sister? I wonder if she looks like Connor, how he has the same eye color as his dad's, an I just noticed the mix of colors they are, blue, purple, green, yellow. I count how many. Six in all. Connor took notice, and smirked.

"Admiring me?" He asked. I made a choking sound. He chuckled. "Yeah, you don't have to hide it." I rolled my eyes and kept looking. Annabeth finally got impatient.

"Ugh! Are we ever going to find that thing! That's it! Split up!" She said, frustrated. Connor put his hand on my shoulder and I felt my face heating up. I felt my hair sparking a little fire. I breathed slowly, and the feeling went away.

"I'll go with Jamie," Connor said.

"Cool. Thalia, Travis, come with me." Annabeth said. They left, so we decided to go the opposite way from them.

"So, speedy, you never told me about your sister." I said. He suddenly got a depressed look on his face.

"Yeah, well..." He seemed to be slipping from vision, which I thought was weird.

"Connor?" I asked as he fell to the ground, his eyes slightly open. "Connor!" I grasped his hands, and soon my vision blacked out.

I was at a Foster home. With Connor. We were in what looked like a bedroom, or cabin, seeing beds and kids running around. Connor took my hand and walked to a certain place. His face was emotionless, and the kids acted as if we weren't there. I looked at the bed we were in front of, and saw triplets. Two boys, who I figured out were Connor and Travis, were sitting at either side of the bed, with a younger girl, in the covers.

"Goodnight, Jordon." Travis said and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"We love you."Connor said gravely. He kissed her other cheek and hugged her. She looked confused.

"Why are you two acting so sad? What's going to happen?" She asked, her voice like silk. She was very pretty. Her long curly brown hair was up in a ponytail, showing her freckles that brought out her olive skin and shiny baby blue and violet eyes, almost completely covered by her thick eye lashes.

"You'll find out in the morning." Connor said, patting her head. She sighed, and pulled the covers over her head. The Stoll brothers smiled sadly, tears threatening to run down their eyes, and they went to their beds. The image changed, Connor still with me, it was very late at night, noticing the dark room and snoring children.

Connor and Travis peeked their heads out of their covers.

"Ready?" Travis whispered. Connor shook his head.

"No, but let's go." They quietly got up, and pulled stuffed back packs out from under their beds. They glanced at Jordan, and Connor fished a bracelet out of his pack, it had colorful clay beads on it. He walked to Jordan, and set the bracelet gently on her night stand. He kissed her forehead, letting a salty tear run down his cheek, turned to Travis, and said,

"Let's go."

I sat up groggingly. Did I just...just experience more of Connors past? A man-the man-was shaking us.

"Umph-hey!" Connor said, forcing the man's hand off his shoulder. The man smiled and stood up.

"Sorry," he said in a now british accent, which I found weird. "I just needed to wake you txo up." I stood up, and held out my hand for Connor, but found out he was already holding it. I blushed and let him up, soon letting go and turning the color of an apple.

"What?"I snapped. The man looked taken aback, then shrugged.

"You shouldn't be talking that way to someone who is giving you the answers to this boys sister, while your friends are looking bloody impatient trying to find that fake draceanae." He said. I was confused.

"Fake?" Connor said. tHe man rolled his eyes.

"Of course! You wouldn't actually believe that story, now would you? And you wouldn't actually believe I'm a demigod, huh, kid? I mean, seriously, how stupid does that make you look?" He said, his voice now perfect english. I scowled at him, did the daring thing, drew my sword, and out it to his neck. He just chuckled.

"Really, punk? I'm Ares! You couldn't hurt me if you tried." I was surprised to be in a gods presence. I knew I should be scared, but I somehow wasn't.

"Really? 'Cause I heard that Percy Jackson once wooped your butt, is that not true?" I said. He smirked and lowered my sword, which I put right back up against his neck.

"You're a god, aye?" Connor said. "You sureabout that?" He looked about ready to laugh, and I didn't blame him. This man wo claimed he was Ares looked like nothing, scrawny, old, deformed.

"Oh. I'm a god alright." Ares said, and soon he looked like someon who could actually be the war god. He had on a blood red shir, showing his muscular body, a leather jacket,a buzz cut, black jeans, combat boots, and sunglasses, as if he needed them. I lowered my sword and took a step back.

"Great," he said. "Now that that's covered,Let's get you to your sister." He snapped his fingers, and in a nano second, Connor and I found ourselves standing at the front of a resort/island.


	19. Someone's in trouble!

"Where are we?" I asked, confused. Connor shrugged.

"You are at CC's spa and resort!" A feminine voice said behind us. We turned to see a lady with ringlets in her hair, and a long white silky dress. She looked beautiful, in the most non-lesbian way.

"Uh...hi?" Connor stuttered, staring at the woman before us. I stomped on his foot, for no apparent reason. He jumped up and started cursing in greek, and (in greek) he told me,

"What the Hades was that for?" I shrugged and turned to the woman.

"Hi. We really don't know how we got here, so we're just gonna-"

"Oh, no! Stay!" She said, and her voice was really convincing. "Get a seaweed wrap, a mud bath, something. Gods, little girl, you seriously need a makeover! You're a mess! And this boy, humph, that unruly hair won't do. I'll write down what you need and take you to CC. Come along."

We looked at eachother, and shrugged. This could be good for us, and really did need it. So we followed the woman, who was scribbling words down on her clip board. I soon heard beautiful singing, a song that I must have heard before. Skyscraper, by Demi Lovato? Something like that. It was beautiful.

We approached a lady turned to her back; she had silky long black hair in ringlets like the lady, a long baby blue silky dress and ringlets just below her shoulders. She turned around, and smiled warmly at us. Her dress was v-neck, and her dress cascaded across her slinder body perfectly. She seemed fairly tanned, and frowned when she saw Connor.

"Oh, my. This-this boy, he will need a complete make-over. And this girl-" She turned to me. "My goodness, your hair is a mess! Melody," She turned to the lady. "Escort this young man to the mud baths while I take this poor girl to the seaweed wrap."

Melody nodded, and I sighed as I waved for Connor to go.

"Are you sure, Jamie? I don't want you to get hurt or-" Connor started.

"Connor, it's okay. Go with Melody." I assured him. He nervously smiled and left. I turned to CC, and frowned. I really didn't want to dissapoint her with my ugliness. She seemed like someone who shoudln't be dissapointed.

"Come with me, honey." She said it like Drew from the Aphrodite cabin. I cringed, but went to her side as she led me to a big building.

"Welcome, to my resort." She said. "You know, we had to rebuild this whole place after pirates invaded and imprisoned us for our wealth. I wonder how you got here, though. As you can see, not much people ever come here, anymore, after the incident." I felt bad for CC. She really did seem depressed by talking about this. I smiled at her ressuringly.

"Well, I'm here," I said. Then I frowned. "But I don't have any money." She stopped dead in her tracks, then laughed so sweetly, I could only join in.

"Oh, sweetie, this place doesn't take money. I would be ashamed if it did, actually. Act as if this was a special...um...treat. Yes, that's it." I grinned, as she did back.

"Alright, thanks, but can we hurry? Connor and I have to get back..."

"Oh, sweetie, you don't need him. You can stay here, with me! Wouldn't that sound great? You'll be as beautiful as I... and together we'll be unstoppable, the most powerful maidens in the world. You would like that, wouldn't you?" It did sound great, and pretty convincing. It was like charmspeak, but she wouldn't do that, would she?

"I-I don't-"

"Oh, come on," CC was nearly begging. "He doesn't even care about your safety. And, of course, we all know you have a huge crush on him! Well, sorry sweetie, but he did say only a thousand times that he'll never fall in love! Ugh, boys, I know, trust me. But we women can overpower them, you know.

"You can fufill your dream, become an author, and look like this..." She led me to a small shed with velvet curtains and a long mirror inside. She put me in front of the mirror, ad I stared in aw at the beautiful girl that stood in front of me. She had strawberry blonde hair, down in a fish tail braid, a perfect tan, her chocolate brown eyes glowed, and her figure was perfect.

Her cherry red lips were full. Her nose was slightly upturned in a beautiful way, and she had a perfect french mani-pedi. Realization dawned on my face.

This was me.

"I-I want this." Is all I could say. CC grinned with her cherry red lips.

"Beautiful, aren't you? And with just a snap of my fingers, this is what you'll look like." It was tempting, but I wondered, with a snap of her fingers? I nodded.

"I want this." I repeated. She smiled once again. The she took a step back, slapped her hands together, and said,

"Okay! Ready?" I nodded. She lifted her hand, and snapped her fingers. I kept my eyes closed. I wasn't sure what this would do for me. I didn't know. I peeked an eye open, and my other eye flew open, wide. I stood, stunned, seeing myself as this. I looked down, sure enough, I was the same girl in the mirror. I was beautiful.

"I love it!" I said.

"Great," CC said. "Now you can pick out an outfit, put it on, and I'll be right back with even a greater surprise for you." She pointed to a rack of beautiful clothes that seemed to just have appeared. I shrugged and began looking as CC left.

CONNOR.

**(Uh...hey guys. So if any of you have read the hunger games, you should know in Katniss's point of view, they make it sound like it's happening right now. So...um...that's what I'll do, 'cause I think it's kewl.)**

I wait in the dressing room, and I'm starting to get worried for Jamie. Being a demigod and all, places like this...you should probably know _this_ is where the monsters are, _this_ is not a good place to bee, especially now, and _this_ is where we'll probably die. But I wonder about my sister. And my sister only. Is she really here?

As if to answer my question, an about thirteen year-old girl with long curly brown hair and dashing blue eyes walks in with a clip board, drawing something. When she looks up, she drops her pencil and paper, revealing a well-drawn picture of Travis and I on it.

"Connor?" Her sweet voice asks, only it is different. It is filled with hurt and betrayal. It is Skyler.

JAMIE.

I pull on an egyptian blue long-sleeved silk dress that goes down below my ankles and has bright blue floral designs on it. I slip on some blue flats and pull my hair up into a fishtail braid. As I wait, I hear a voice ring out from behind the curtain,

"Are you ready, sweetie?" CC calls. She doesn't wait for an answer. She just walks in, a small box in her hands.

"What's that?" I ask. She smiles and sits down the box.

"Honey, I need to tell you something. I am a sorcerer. I can conjure fire and lightning and other things. CC stands for Circe. The most powerful sorcerer since Merlin. I want you to be my apprentice." I can't believe what I'm hearing. And for one, isn't that from a movie or something? "And you are going to be my apprentice. No matter how many times you disagree." I want it. I want to be a sorcerer. No, it's charmspeak, I tell myself. But I want it so much.

"Inside this box," she says. "contains your powers. You have to agree to use them wisely, and never leave my side." I nod, but it isn't me. Something is conrtolling my body.

"I will use them wisely and never leave your side." I say, my voice controlled by something else. She grins evilly and pulls out a colorful misty ball from the box. She puts it in throwing range like a baseball, then throws it. It enters my heart, and immerseful power contains me. I feel energized, less helpless and stronger.

I am a sorcerer.

CONNOR.

"Skyler!" I yelp stupidly. I run to give her a hug, but she side-steps and grabs my shirt so I don't fall.

"What are you doing here?" She says harshly. I stand up and smile stupidly at her, ignoring her question.

"I've missed you so much! Where have you been?" I say.

"Just here." She says. "Looking for you. Hating you. Where's Travis? I want to punch the both of you." I roll my eyes and try to hug her again, but she doesn't let me. No matter how much she's mad I can't help but feel only pure joy in my heart.

"Travis isn't here, but aren't you glad to see me?"

"No."

"Didn't you miss me like I missed you?"

"No."

"Did you search years like I did?"

"No. Just one." Suddenly, it makes me angry. Angry that I searched so long for her and that she only searched a year. And when we see each other again, she's mad at me.

"But who cares, anyway?" She laughs. "You left me! So why should I have searched longer?"

"Because you're my sister!"

"Who cares? Being your sister is the stupidest and dumbest thing anyone can be, Connor. I'm ashamed to be called your sister. Why don't you just run along with your new friends, something I've never had. And how 'bout your girlfriend? I've never had a boyfriend. And your home? This place is my home. My only home. I've only had it for a week. Because I was stupidly searching for you the rest of the time, while you were hanging out with your friends or kissing your girlfriend. You know, if you didn't leave me, I might of actually had some friends and family, long before just last week."

"Hey, don't blame this on me. It was Travis's idea, and we only did it to protect you."

"Protect me? Really? After you left, the foster parent basically tortured me into saying where you are, when I didn't know anything at all. She mostly did it because during the day I would try to find you, as if it were a game of hide-and-go-seek. I nearly died in the snow one night. The night she just stopped torturing me. She just left me in the snow, and I would've died, if Circe hadn't found me."

"Circe?"

"The powerful sorcerer, Connor, you idiot. She's probably possesing your girl friend right now."

"GIRLFRIEND?" Says a familiar voice. Jamie's voice.

**Hey, guys. I'm so sorry about not updating. You probably hate me. It's just, homeschooling does come with a price. I'm really sorry, please forgive me guys.**


	20. poison, fire, and explanations

**Hey, guys! Just wanted to say, Jamie's voice is now different. She says 'do not' instead of 'don't and 'did not' instead of 'didn't' and things like that. Something from being a sorcerer, ya know. Okay, on with the story!**

JAMIE.

How dare he? Tell his sister that I'm his girlfriend?

"H-hey, Jamie..." Connor says. I hold my hand up.

"Oh, save it, idiot. You arre just a lying idiot that tells bull to his own sister. I should have known. I mean, you are Connor Stoll! The player that has probably had thirty or more girl friends. You know what? Do me a favor. Never talk to me again."

"Jamie-"

"Did you not just hear me?" I scream at him, my hair sending sparks of fire in the air, and not because of the sorcerey. "Never. Talk. To. Me. Again! You just go back to your stupid camp and possess some other girl into believing that her parent is a demigod!"

"Please, just listen-"

"You know what? Since you obviously cannot hear me, I will just turn you into something that _can_ hear. Perhaps a toad? A bat?"

"A barbie." Says Connor's sister, Skyler. Connor's face is priceless.

"Yes, a barbie!" I hold out the palm of my hand, and a little blue fire appears in it. Skyler looks amazed.

"But, you're not wearing a ring!" She says.

"Do I have to?" I ask.

"Yes!"

"Oh, well." I throw the fire at Connor, and he's instantly a ken doll.

"What the-" He says in a sqeaky voice. He moves around, and his eyes go wide, his jaw dropped to the ground. Circe comes running in, something in her hand.

"Jamie, dear, you forgot your...ring?" She looks down at Ken/Connor. "Skyler, did you do this?" Skyler just shakes her head and points a shaky finger at me. Circe's eyes go wide.

"Jamie? You did this? But the only ring you're wearing is that one, and it's not a sorcerer's ring." She points to the ring Kathryn gave to me. I shrug and levitate the thing in her hands to me. It was a silver ring with a closed-still green rose on it. I put it on, and instantly, the rose blooms to be pink. Cool.

"This is mine?" I say. CC nods dazely, then she glares at me.

"You-you're Merlins descendant. The sorcerer who shall contain his powers. You must die!" Okay, seriously, this is from a movie. She runs at me, but I jump out of the way.

"You know, Connor, we really should go."

"You just noticed? Just turn Skyler into a doll so she can come with us, okay?"

"Fine, just shut up. And remember, I still and always will hate you."

**I'm stopping the present-tense text thing, just to let you know. Oh, and by the way, I'm changing the title of the story to, "Jamie King- fire-breathing, half-blood, sorcerer'. Keep reading!**

"Fine with me." I turned to a shocked Skyler and turned her into a barbie. She yelled in protest, but I ignored her as she ran to Connor and they started fighting. Circe turned to me and threw fire balls in my direction, which I returned to her. Her hair caught on fire, and she ran around screaming about how I messed up her beautiful hair. A few fire balls hit me, but there was no effect, since I _am_ fire.

She chanted something, and I grew...whiskers? I said a spell and the were gone. Then I chanted something, and her arms turned into dragon arms. Gods dangit! I just made her stronger. She smiled and slashed at me with her claws, and she scratched my arm, leaving three ugly claw marks.

I yelped in pain and fell on my knees. I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

"Jamie!" Connor said. "It's poison!" I realized he was right. The poison seeped into my skin, and I felt something move on my kneck like a snake. I snuck a look at the mirror in the room, and realized a green vine-looking thing crawling up my kneck and expanding into more vines. I closed my eyes and whipered something over and over again.

I think it meant, 'purple monkeys eat coconuts'. But when I heard a shrilling scream turning into a shriek and I looked up, I saw Circe was a mouse with big dragon hands. She scurried around, squeaking, her arms dragging along with her. I said another thing, and all of my pain was gone and so was the poison, but the vines were still on my kneck, which I didn't care because it kind of looked cool, and the dragon claw mark was still on my arm.

As soon as I stood up, three reinforcements bursted through the door, throwing fire balls at me. When they saw that the fire didn't effect me, the took a few steps back in fear. I closed my eyes and focused, my heart and body becoming warmer, and when I opened my eyes, I was fire again. I charged at the shocked and scared-looking sorcerers, and threw fire at them. The screamed and ran around, and I tackled one.

She cried in pain, her eyes watering, She looked at me and whispered,

"Please." I understood. She wanted me to give her a quick death. I looked into her eyes, and only saw helplessness and fear. I knew just then, she _was_ helpless. She didn't do anything, she possibly even came to rescue us. She was one of Circe's prisoners. So I stood up and looked down at her. She looked nine years-old. She had shoulder-length jet black hair with purple and blue streaks in it. Her eyes were elctric purple and her eye lashes were thick. Her skin was olive tanned with a few freckles just above her cherry red lips.

She wore a blue tank top, a black leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans, and combat boots. She had a dagger strapped around her waist. I didn't know why, but I knew she was a demigod. She was burnt. Her arms were deep red from being so hot and her clothes were either burnt off opr on fire. Her hair was smoking and she was crying. She would've looked scary if it weren't for that. I closed my eyes and started to chant. When they opened, she wasn't burnt. She looked just fine, but she was still crying.

"W-why did you-?" She became quiet when the other two sorcerers picked her up and tried to take her away.

"No!" I yelled. I closed my eyes again. My hand came above my head and clasped together, then came in front of my chest. I thrust them forward and my eyes shot open, only for me to see two shocked-looking sorcerers being thrown back by lightning, then shriveling into dust. The fight was over.

I turned to the girl and then to Connor and Skyler, who were still fighting and yelling some colorful words at each other.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, turning back into my human form. I picked them up, them squiggling, trying to get out of my grasp. I turned to the girl.

"What is your name?" I asked. She looks at me, still in shock.

"Andrea West." She said.

"Well, Andrea West, are you a prisoner here? Or are you an evil sorcerer like Circe?"

"Prisoner."

"Good. So now let us get you out of here." She stared at me in shock.

"Y-you're taking me with you?" I shrugged.

"Why not? Do you want to stay here?"

"NO!" She said without hesitation.

"Okay." I looked up at the ceiling. "Uh, Ares? You can take us back now! You can leave Connor to rot-"

"Hey!" he protested.

"But you can take Andrea, Skyler, and I back now! Please?" A bright blue light surrounded us, and we were again laying in the snow, my normal clothes back on me. Ares stood in front of us.

"Nice job, kid." he said. "I knew you had it in you. Your friends should be back in about... now."

"Jamie!" Annabeth yelled from a distance.

"See ya, punk. Good luch and uh...good bye. Oh, and by the way, Aphrodite says you and Connor would make a good couple and you should forgive him. So, yeah, bye." And in a blood red light, he was gone, leaving me blushing like an idiot. Our friends ran over to us.

"Jamie," Thalia said. "Thank the gods you're okay! Who's this?" She pointed to Andrea.

"Guys, this is Andrea West."

"Oh, cool." Mayra said. "Where's Connor? Why do you have two barbie's with you?...No way."

"Duh!" I yelled harshly at her. Annabeth glared at me.

"Gods, Jamie, that was rude." I just rolled my eyes. Then with a flick of my wrist, Skyler is back to normal. Everyone looks from me to Skyler to me again in amazement.

"Woah, Jamie," Travis said. "How'd you do that?"

"Simple. I am Merlin's descendant and I have his powers that I use with this ring. Duh." I said as if it was no big deal. They stared at me.

"Ohh-kay..." Travis said. "I think you need a doctor." I laughed.

"So, Jamie," Connor said. "Can you please, oh I don't know, TURN ME BACK INTO A HUMAN?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you are a dirty lying idiot."

"Jamie! I didn't-"

"Shut up and I will turn you back." He moved his doll-hand and zipped his mouth and threw away the key. I sighed and snapped my fingers. He grew back into his normal form.

"Thanks alot." He said sarcastically.

"You are welcome Barbie Boy." I said, grinning. He grinned back, only to make me drop my smile and glare at him again. I turned away from him, feeling nothing but hatred and hurt.

"So..." Travis said. "What's goin' on with you two?"

"Shut up." I said.

"Fine."

"Let's go get some food, maybe contact camp, get the story straight of what just happened." Annabeth suggested. We ended up at a 'steak n' shake'. I took a sip of my coke float and Annabeth asked what happened. I told her, and at the end, everyone looked shocked.

"Woah...so that explains the vines..." Mayra said. I glared at her.

"How rude." I said. She looked at me angrily.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

"Why do you not you ask your big monster friends, general Mayra?" I said. She paled and quickly looked away.

"Huh?" Skyler asked.

"Nothing!" Mayra yelled before I could answer. Annabeth eyed her suspicously, then gave me a look that said, _An enemy?_ I nodded.

"Okay, guys." Annabeth said, still looking at me. "Let's contact camp."


End file.
